


learning Curve

by hep



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: In this AU Ian is a rich northside highschool seniorMickey is a 21 yr old drug dealer





	1. Saturday

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Only 3 months of Ian Gallagher's high school career remained. He had managed to keep his GPA high enough to make ivy league schools a very real possibility. Looking at his latest perfect test score as he waited for his friends outside Northside high he should have been pleased with the high grade, but it didn't really phase him anymore. The lanky redhead was just left feeling like something was missing. He was on the cusp of all he had been working for, a good school then a good job and a decent living. It was everything he was supposed to want for himself. He lived a sheltered suburban life with two hardworking but loving parents and a gaggle of happy siblings. Life was good he couldn't complain, but he did, sometimes to his best friend sometimes just within his own head but he definitely complained.  
The truth of it was that Ian was feeling bored, and perhaps a little let down with himself so far in life. Here he was on the brink of college having never really done anything out of the ordinary, he always stayed on the straight and narrow, eyes on the prize never swaying from what was expected of him. 

 

" Hey Ivy league, you up for pizza tonight?" His best friend Cora asked gleefully running towards him, plaid skirts blowing in the wind her hustle created.  
Cora was a petite little firecracker Ian's best friend since preschool, following her were Jackson and Jason two blond brothers who both played for the northside high football team, not a brain cell was shared between the two but they were nice enough and always had ian's back.  
"pizza at your place on a Friday day night, sure what could be better?" Ian retorted voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"ok asshole, what do you wanna do? Maybe find some beer somewhere Layla's having a party, that more exciting for you?"  
"nah guys J and I have a game at southside next Friday can't be drunk for practice" Jackson interrupted causing Ian to roll his eyes so far back into his head they may never see the light of day again.  
"you wouldn't still be drunk if we had a couple beers this week, jack ass. But any party around here is going to be fucking lame anyways" Ian groused earning him a skeptical eyebrow from his best friend.  
"well what do you wanna do go to the hood where the real party and booze is? " Cora teased, regretting it instantly when she noticed the light bulb moment happening in her friend's mind. " no Ian. "  
"why the hell, not Cor? J doesn't your cousin live over there? The one always talking shit about what he gets up to every weekend?"  
Though Cora thought it the most asinine idea she had ever heard, the boys were set on a weekend they would all remember. When Jason called up his cousin the little girl only stood arms crossed sending a deathly glare towards her freckled friend. Much to Ian's delight the cousin offered to bring the Northside kids along to a party on Saturday if they paid for his weed. Not a bad deal at all, Ian thought a mischievous smile creeping across his face.  
Friday would be spent at Cora's eating pizza and watching some shitty rom com she chose but Saturday he was determined to get right fucked up and forget all about his perfect life plan. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

"hey Mick" Iggy called from the living room, the loud yell waking the older Milkovich from his afternoon plans of sleeping the fucking day away.  
"What the fuck?"  
" You going to Bret's tomorrow? Got word from Noel that it's gunna be a breeding ground for boring ass Northside kids who over pay for their drugs"  
Mickey yawned grabbing for his pants that had been thrown on the floor late the night before. The last thing he wanted to do was go and hang with a bunch of privileged Northside pricks but Iggy wasn't wrong they were some easy targets and he could use the cash.  
"yeah I'll be there. There anything for breakfast in this shit hole?" he questioned making his way out of his room cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  
" I don't fucking know. "  
Mickey fished through the cupboards finding himself elated to discover a box of pop tarts hidden behind a shoebox of weapons on a high shelf. The house was a fucking pigsty, old pizza boxes and bags of garbage lines the floors. Mickey sighed at the sight of it know he really needed to move out. He was 21 and tired of living in squander with his brother. Selling dope wasn't going to get him out of this shitty neighborhood though, it wasn't enough. When he dropped out of high school years before he never looked back, until recently. As of late thoughts of bettering himself had been dancing around his mind.  
He pondered what it would be like to get his G.E.D and maybe get a real job something that paid at least enough to pay the rent on a half decent place to live. He couldn't say this shit to his brother though that he knew, he wasn't some pussy who needed luxury. The last thing Mickey wanted was for Iggy to think that he was suddenly thinking he was better than the average Milkovich, hustling that's what they did and they did it well. 

 

~

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

" I just want it on record that I don't fucking like this" Cora had made the declaration enough times over the last day and a half that there was no way anyone hadn't noted her protest. She however, was very much out voted their group of 4 had grown to 7 a few of Cora's friends getting word of the plan and dying to tag along. The L ride over was filled with excitement while everyone chatted about what the party was going to be like and who was going to drink more or get laid.  
Ian stayed out of the buzz choosing to not associate himself with the way the others were acting, he wasn't fangirling over some Southside party, fuck these kids were lame. He just wanted to go and hang somewhere that was different, somewhere that wasn't home. He wanted a few beers then to get high and not feel the pressure of being "Ivy League" for one fucking night. He just wanted to be Ian, or better yet, dude getting high in the corner. That's the guy he wanted to be, for at least one night. 

 

Jason and Jackson's cousin Noel was a short stocky blond who wore only black, black cargo pants, black t shirt black cap turned backwards on his head. He was nice enough although very obviously nicer to the girls, not so low key looking to pick up. His game did nothing to impress Cora who he eyed up first before getting the hint that she would fuck him up sideways should he touch her even by accident. Cora wasn't messing around, she may have weighed less that 100lbs but it was 100lbs of badass and she wasn't afraid to use it.  
"I hate this, and you by association" she muttered as they walked into what must have been a condemned building. Ian was shocked to see people lived inside. it was an old off-color building on the inside the walls were basically broken down barely holding the place together. He found himself wondering how the place was still standing and who would choose to live in it.  
" This is my buddy Bret's place, he pays next to nothing in rent and the landlord says shit about anything. Great place to party people are here 24/7 man. It’s a cool spot. " Noel offered possibly sensing the apprehension Ian was trying so desperately to hide since walking into the dirt ridden building.  
"looks cool. "  
"yeah, so you guys bring money for booze and shit? My buddy Mickey's out back"  
Ian nodded easily following Noel, signaling for everyone else to stay where they were. Some of the girls had already started chatting up some local guys while the football twins and Cora found an old couch to sink into. 

 

Walking towards the back of the building a thick cloud of smoke filled the air, causing Ian to choke slighty as they walked outside towards a small group of guys mostly dressed in black. Two of the guys gave bumps of the fists before walking back inside. This left one thin light brown-haired kid in a torn jean jacket and light jeans and one shorter man with dark hair and the bluest eyes Ian had ever seen.  
"Mick, Ig. What's up " Noel gave a nod of the head hello before continuing " this is Ian, dude I told you about"  
" Will be $80" the dark-haired guy said pointedly to Ian not messing around.  
" Are you fucking kidding me?" Ian blurted out before thinking about what he was doing, instantly noticing the challenge in Mickey's eyes.  
" No. Shithead I am not fucking kidding you. Who the fuck do you think you are?"  
" Look, no disrespect but you know that's way too fucking much man"  
Mickey licked his lips, the sexiness of the act not getting by Ian. " if its way too much, the doors plently wide enough for you to walk the fuck out of, alright Northside?"  
The redhead sighed heavily at the position he was in. He had promised his friends a wild night, so fuck it he had the money. Reluctantly long fingers reached into his back pocket and he pulled out $80 handing it over to a smiling brunette.  
"pleasure doing business with ya firecrotch. " He snickered before handing over the drugs and instructing him on where the beer was.  
"yeah thanks " Ian mumbled his reply knowing very way he was just ripped off and feeling like a total asshole for letting the hot guy do it so easily.  
Despite the confrontational exchange he couldn't help but sneak a look back at Mickey before he went back inside. He was beyond pleased to see the dealer was obviously checking out his ass as he walked away. 

 

 

Two hours and several beers later Ian found himself outside again just wanting to get some air. Cora had found herself having fun with some guy she had met not too much earlier. She wasn’t drunk, Ian had confidently sized up her soberness before letting her melt into the couch to make out with someone she barely knew, but she was 18 and she was having fun. So, he let her go and enjoy herself without so much as an I told you so, at least not until tomorrow. He didn't keep track of the other girls quite as well but they stuck together like glue so he was sure they were OK and the football twins were rambling on to each other in the corner as they did anywhere they went.  
The back of the building was mainly dirt there were a few lawn chairs spread out in no particular order. He stood in silence smoking listening to the party goers and shitty music as he shook his weed clouded head at all the noise. 

 

" Got another one of those Northside?" the voice was low and deadly.  
Ian couldn't help but jump ever so slightly, making his new companion laugh into the air.  
"jumpy fucker eh?" Mickey laughed raising his hands in retreat " not trying to mug you asshole just want a smoke"  
"yeah. Sorry kinda fucking out of it" he offered giving the other man a cigarette making note of his knuckle tattoos as he lit it.  
"see it was good shit huh? Worth the cash?"  
Ian nodded raking in the gorgeous man's features as the street lights from above highlighted his face perfectly.  
"Mickey, right? "  
"yeah..." He licked his lips in that unholy sexy way again regarding Ian very carefully.  
"Ian"  
The redhead couldn’t quite keep track of his eyes while they smoked standing dangerously close to one another. He didn't know if he was high or horny but he knew the man next to him was making him all kinds of hard. He was tough, and sexy as hell.  
Ian had been with a few guys throughout high school. He had known he was gay basically from birth and he began having sex at 16, but he didn't have any experience with someone like Mickey. He had slept with his tennis coach; a man was a lot older then him as well as two guys his age who were very vanilla in bed and out of it.  
He had never met someone like Mickey before someone so fucking hot and rough around the edges. He was someone who seemed like he would fuck and fuck hard, the very idea of that had Ian thinking about doing something very stupid. So stupid. The kind of stupid that might just get him laid the fuck out. 

So, he was doing it because tonight was his night to do stupid shit.  
As he leaned in to take Mickey's plump bottom lip into his mouth all he could think was that he was too young to die, but if the other man would just let him kiss him it would be like he was finally living.


	2. Monday

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ian vaguely remembered the punch to the face that had earned him the busted lip he was faced with in the mirror on Monday morning. He had slept basically all of Sunday away and still didn't feel like facing the world yet.  
Trying to kiss a southside drug dealer probably wasn’t the smartest decision he had ever made but he was sure he had felt something between himself and this Mickey. It seems though that Mickey was unaware of this 'something' as he let his fists do the rejecting for him before seemingly disappearing into the night.  
Listening to his mom's lecture about hanging out with the wrong crowd had the redread squirming in his seat at the breakfast table. Right in the middle of her talk about staying on the right side of the tracks he felt his phone buzz, sneaking a look he saw it was from Jason and Jackson's cousin Noel.  
Noel: said you'd skip today go hang  
Noel: still down?  
Ian: yeah send address 

He could afford to miss a day or two and the prospect of not being in class with a massive hang over and busted lip was quite appealing. 

 

 

The L ride to meet Noel in the area he had partied with him on Saturday was louder then Ian had remembered it. Two days after the party and his head was still feeling like it was being jack hammered, every whispered sounding like incoming thunder on his brain. 

 

"hey man!" Ian spun around when he got off the train only to be met with not only Noel but Mickey and Iggy as well. All 3 were clad in various shades of black Mickey being the only one not sporting a baseball cap. Ian was suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Had the brunette known he would be coming? The guy had hit him days earlier. Shit. The moment now played on repeat in Ian's mind as he made his way to the small crowd and they lead the way to where ever they were taking him.  
Suddenly he was very aware of the fact that they could kill him and probably ditch the body in an a nearby abandon building without so much as a witness. Maybe Mickey wasn't gay and this was some sort of bashing. Ian's knees began to wobble as fear and uncertainty took over. 

 

As they made their way into an older red house Noel and Iggy sitting on some chairs by the tv before Ian settled on a dirty couch surprised when Mickey sat next to him. 

" So, you buying?" Iggy asked holding up a big bag of weed with a grin, Ian only nodded handing over cash easily. Soon the 4 men were smoking and playing video games. The red head found his mind grasping on to images of him hanging out with Noel for a lot of Saturday night, he assumed this was after his epic failure with Mickey. It would seem no one was going to bash him and they in fact just wanted to hang out, possibly scam him into way over paying for his drugs something he had decided he would have to be OK with, he had the money after all so what the fuck ever. It was good shit. 

 

 

Three hours went by easily. Noel and Iggy were totally caught up in the video games while eating the pizza Ian had ordered them as Ian's ass stayed fixed to the couch his eyes not daring to steal looks at the brunette next to him. 

 

"gotta piss" Ian announced as he watched the three men point to a room to the right. Much to his surprised it was a messy bedroom with a bathroom attached to it. When he was done in the tiny bathroom he was more surprised to find Mickey standing at a dresser in the room, he turned slightly to eye the redhead behind him curiously.  
Ian cleared his throat nervously, noting the bedroom door had been closed so they were alone. 

"did you hit me?" He asked quietly.  
"did you try to kiss me?" Mickey challenged eye brows raised to his forehead.  
Ian didn't speak choosing instead to shurg his shoulders innocently.  
" That’s what I thought. No one fucking knows it was me that hit you, man don't worry bout it. I gotta get outta here go make a delivery. See ya"  
Not thinking before speaking Ian interjected as he pressed forward to follow at the other mans heels. 

" Can I come with you?"  
"yeah whatever northside you can come with me" he replied plainly.  
" Lay off that northside shit, its Ian."  
"that’s no better man." at this point they were both outside the house, the two men inside left to their games not noticing their friend's absence.  
Ian knew he wanted to go wherever Mickey was leading, leading a dog following its master. 

"what you slumming it for anyway? Bored of suburban rich kid life?" he asked as they walked side by side. He had hit the nail on the head but Ian wasn't admitting to it.  
"nah just having fun. I like, uh Noel"  
Mickey only clicked his tongue in response obviously not buying it.  
As they made their way to an old rundown apartment building Mickey instructed Ian to stay outside and out of trouble while he was inside getting his job done.  
The sky was quickly becoming darker this prompted Ian to text his mom letting her know he was fine and would be home late. He could sign himself out of school which he had done before meeting his new friends so his mother wouldn't know of his absence. 

 

"let's go" Mickey ordered from behind him, counting cash quickly before placing it in his pockets.  
Ian watched as he brought a cigarette to his lips, making smoking seem like some sort of hot foreplay. Everything about the other man was turning him on in a way no one ever had before. Even though trying to kiss the dealer had earned him a puffy cut up pout Ian still wanted to do it, now even more then the first time.  
He liked everything about Mickey, his swagger when he walked, the way he talked smoked to the irresistible way he bit his lip. The brunette was almost dangerously hot but Ian wasn't drunk or high enough to act on his blatant attraction to him, at least not for a second time. 

 

 

Before Ian knew it, they had made their way to some old baseball field dug outs. Night had fallen leaving the space around them black and eerily quiet.  
"We aren't going back to the house? "  
Mickey shook his head taking a long drag off a cigarette before offering it to the red head, licking his lips as Ian happily obliged. While exhaling a plume of smoke Ian made note of what little distance was between them and how the other man was carefully raking his blue eyes over his body.  
"So, you ever play? Ball I mean?" Ian attempted to start innocent conversation to distract himself from the half chub slowly hardening under Mickey's delicious gaze.  
"you wanna chit chat more or you wanna get on me?"  
"wha?? What? Is this some kinda trick, cause if it is I'm not going to pass man" Ian offered honestly feeling the cold metal of a gate pressed into his back, Mickey's hands landing on either side of his body pushing their lips only millimeters apart. "you gunna hit me again" he breathed weakly.  
"shut the fuck up" Mickey demanded crashing their lips together Ian grimacing momentarily at the pain caused by his fattened mouth.  
Their mouths parted easily allowing for tongues to dangle reaching to get into every inch of each other's mouths. The kiss was rough needy and so fucking hot Ian's jeans could barely contain the erection that was growing within them. When a rough hand reached down to grope him he couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips. Wanting to return the favor freckled fingers found themselves unzipping the brunettes zipper so they could stroke his cock through the thin material of his boxer briefs.  
"Shit" Mickey moaned as he felt himself grow impossibly hard under the other man's touch. As he fished the lube he had gotten from the dresser earlier he backed away just enough to make his intentions known. "get the fuck on with it" he handed the lube over.  
"here?" Ian questioned mindlessly taking the packet and slicking up his fingers before even waiting for an answer. Expediently, Mickey was pressed against the chain link fence his pants to his knees Ass up practically whimpering as the redhead pushed a wet finger into his tight asshole. The way his ass giggled and bounced at every prod of a long finger had Ian grinning lecherously. His ass was perfect. Ian was going to enjoy fucking it more than he had anyone before him. The ungodly sounds the brunette was making as digits rubbed at his prostate made it almost impossible to wait to until he was properly prepped. When two fingers were scissoring him easily gliding with the help of copious amounts of lube Mickey was outright begging for his cock.  
"come on get the fuck in me" he jutted his hips in the air presenting his ass even higher, ready to be thoroughly rocked by Ian's now leaking dick. Slicking himself up, he teased at the dripping hole with only the head listening as the panting man bent in front of him came apart with impatience.  
"fuck me Ian" he demanded, his wish being Ian's command the redhead thrust into him meeting very little resistance as he bottomed out. "HOLY SHIT " they both breathed waiting a minute or two before moving so they could adjust, Ian to how sinfully tight Mickey felt contracting around him and Mickey to how they large cock was practically filling up his insides in the most intoxicating way.  
As he rocked his hips angling up to the other man's prostate Ian gripped tightly onto the back of Mickey's neck with one hand for leverage so he could fuck into him hard and fast.  
"yeah" Mickey gasped with each deep thrust. " fuck yes. Harder"  
Practically standing the other man up with both hands now wrapped around his chest to hold him impossibly tighter Ian drilled into to him mercilessly before lowering a hand to his leaking dick to jerk him over the edge.  
"gunna cum.. Fuck" Mickey grunted low as he emptied through the fence onto the baseball field his body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. Ian followed shortly after moaning into the other man's neck as he filled him up. 

Peeling a part, they gasped for air before Mickey lit a smoke, Ian watching him curiously. 

"why did you hit me if you wanted to fuck?" he took the smoke that was offered to him as he waited for a response. 

" You don't just start making out with me where fucking people could see us, asshole" 

Much to Ian's disappoint it would seem their night was over as Mickey very deliberately starting walking away. 

" Can I get your number?" He called out feeling like a pussy the second the words hit the air. 

"nope" 

And he was gone leaving Ian to ponder what the fuck just happened on his train trip home.


	3. friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know any thoughts you have so far. What you're thinking of the boys in this. 
> 
> Would love to hear it

"I think I am going to go there" ian slammed his book shut nodding his head assuredly " yeah that's what I'm gunna do" 

"wait. What?" His best friend looked up from her book from where she was perched atop Ian's large bed in his spacious room. "go where?"

" to find Mickey. Haven't you been listening. The guy I had amazing sex with that ditched me almost a week ago . Mickey" 

"no . no I got all that, amazing sex blah blah blah. What I am confused about is where you are going? to his house? Unannounced? On the Southside where you no practically no one?" She stared at her friend mouth gaping open as he grabbed his jackets and took off down the stairs. 

"Ian. Hello this is insane!" the petite girl followed him out his front door, grabbing him by the elbow to get his attention. " ian this dude wouldn't even give you his number. Don't do this. Study chemistry with me don't go there" 

": I don't need to study Chemistry, you do. What I want to study is Mickey" he gave a flirtatious smile before kissing his sweet friend on the cheek and running towards the L. 

 

It was stupid. He knew it was but Mickey had had sex with him. He had not only had sex with him, he had plotted it bringing lube to the dug outs like that. That was a man with a plan. So he had to be at least somewhat interested. 

 

As the redhead approached his stop he couldn't help but admonish himself for the preppy attire he had on. if had thought this through he wouldn't have kept on his dress shirt and nicely pressed dark jeans. Fuck. He looked like a pussy, why was he still letting his mom choice his clothes. All he could do was hope the innocent northside preppy look turned the other man on.  
Jumping off the train he took notice of the night sky all around him. Suddenly it was dark and he was alone in a strange neighbor hood very far from home in clothes that might as well say " rob me" . 

Maybe Cora had a point what was his plan? Go to Mickey's and demand sex? That probably would bite him in the ass and not in the way he was hoping to be bitten in the ass. As from as Ian could tell Mickey wasn't out. He didn't want anyone to see them kiss, they fucked in the dead of night in the shelter of the dug outs. Yep. Mickey was most definitely in the closet. 

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. He had walked himself blocks from the L straight onto streets he barely recognized in hopes of finding some guy he might punch him in the face again. 

Just as he made the decision to high tail his ass back home Ian felt a large hand grab the back of his neck forcing him into a dark alley way . 

" open your wallet kid" the man growled lowly punching Ian hard in the stomach . "not asking again asshole and take off your ring" 

The forcefulness of the large man's hold was jarring to say the least ian had never been mugged before, he began panicking as he reached his hands in his pockets to fish out his wallet. 

" Drew, go rob someone else asshole" a voice called before the money could exchange hands. "leave the kid the fuck alone" 

:"what the fuck Mick?" the man yelled out in a obviously frustrated tone grumbling as he huffed off leaving Ian to catch his breath on the side of the brick wall. 

"get in the car dickbreath" Mickey yelled from his small sedan that was on running on the side of the street. 

 

Taking a seat next to his crush Ian couldn't help the blush that crawled over his cheeks. He went there trying to impress the man and all he had done was embarrass himself. They drove in silence Mickey smoking a cigarette as he drove. The act of inhaling and exhaling the smoke still looked like an illegal level of sexy the way the brunette did it.  
After what felt like hours Mickey finally spoke. 

"what the fuck are you doing here? Noel's not even in town" he questioned, still driving. 

" ummm just came to see you" the admission was barely audible, Ian could only tell Mickey had heard it by the smal smile that crept over his beautiful face. 

" I wouldn't give you my number so you decide to stalk the Southside? Got some balls kid, go there looking like that " he glanced at Ian's obviously preppy attire, then licked his lips. 

"where are we going?" Ian asked noticing the city had faded long behind them. 

" I got a run to do out of town. Guess your coming with me. Unless you got some place to be." 

" Where out of town?" 

"don't worry about it. Will keep ya at least a night, that cool?" Ian nodded his approval, taking out his phone and immediately texting his mother to let her know he would be at a friends for the weekend hoping Mickey didn't realize what he was doing. He was guessing there was never a time that the drug dealer had to report into his mother. Ian' throat got dry everytime he stole a look at the other man. Everything about him was intoxicating, even the way he drove was fucking sexy. Ian' didn't have any idea where they were going or what they were doing but he had gotten his wish. he had another shot with Mickey, the realization of that had him smiling ear to ear. 

"the fuck you smiling about firecrotch. I could be driving you into a shallow grave " 

"ah but then you couldn't fuck me " he teased feeling his confidence restore at the thought of Mickey choosing to bring him along instead of letting the guy mug him. 

"Wow cocky little shit huh?" he laughed an unsurprisingly sexy laugh as he bit his bottom lip shaking his head at the high-school student. 

 

When they arrived over an hour later at some old run down farm house Mickey instructed Ian to stay in his seat and wait for him. While he waited he finally responded to some of Cora's messages letting her know how well his plan had fared, leaving out the would be mugging, of course. 

 

"you don't got a curfew right? " Mickey asked settling back into his seat turning the cars engine on. 

"no. almost 19" he scoffed knowing Mickey wasn't much older. It was true he didn't have a curfew but he did have to check in with his mommy to assure her he was safe and probably would even in college , or his 30's. His mother had exactly no chill. He had done his due diligence checking in already so for tonight he was free as a bird. 

"good. Got the perfect place to dump your body" he teased flicking his eyebrows. 

" or to fuck me " the redhead retorted. 

"definateley to fuck you" Mickey asserted watching his companion turn every shade of crimson at the admission. 

 

When they pulled into the small but nice hotel in a small city he hadn't caught the name of, Ian was left speechless. He couldn't believe it Mickey was taking him to a hotel, for the night. His palms instantly began to sweat, as he watched the brunette check and grab the key card to their room. Their room. 

 

" I have to do some shit around here this weekend. I usually stay at this place for a night or two while I do it, gets me the fuck outta that shit hole Iggy calls a house. Gives me some fucking privacy." He stated pressing the key card to the door revealing a nice clean room with a king sized bed and flatscreen tv hung on the wall. 

"you good with this? " Mickey asked taking in the shocked look on the younger man's face. 

"yeah" Ian breathed out ripping the brunettes coat off his body at a hurried pace while he attached his lips to his neck. 

"Fuuuuck" Mickey moaned stretching his ear to his shoulder allowing the redhead more room to lick and suck at him with fever. 

With zero hesitation he gripped ian by the hair to press their lips together, as he walked him over to the bed. 

"get your clothes off " he demanded harshly as he went into his bag reaching for something he was seemingly very excited to find. 

When the drug dealer turned back around he was very happy to find the younger man was naked , ripped abs and large cock on full display. 

" fuck you're hot" Mickey complimented removing his own clothes before crawling slowly onto of his lover lube and some black wrist ties he draped open in front of Ian's face. " you good with me tying you up" he nodded towards the headboard that had posts perfectly spread apart to tie someone to. 

Ian gulped at the suggestion. He had never done that before but his dick answered for him standing proudly at attention as he eyed the black sashes . " yeah. I'm good" he breathed nervously. 

With that Mickey leaned down to gently kiss at a pale freckled collar bone, " You don't like anything say red. got it?" He took Ian's right arm above his head all the while kissing his neck as he tied it tightly to the post. He did the same with his other hand his mouth never leaving the sensitive skin of his lovers neck as he did. 

"still good?" He questioned gently rubbing his hands all down the redheads hard body, licking his chiseled stomach all the way down to his deep V. 

"good. yeah I'm good" Ian stuttered out, not so slowly coming apart with each new sensation. 

" your cock is fucking huge, can I suck it ? hmmmmmm" Mikcey licked his lips as he lowered his mouth, before he could answer Ian felt warm lips press against the leaking head of his dick making him buck and jerk with pleasure.  
" mmmmmmm so good" Mickey crooned before sucking all the way down the long shaft gagging only slightly when he felt the tip reach the back of his throat. He came back up, his tongue happily lapping up the precum that was leaking readily from the slit. Lick by lick and suck after luscious suck Mickey was driving Ian crazy. The restraints on his wrists barely able to contain his constant squirming. 

"holy shit Mickey, you have to stop." Ian pleaded, clearly not wanting to cum yet. 

The drug dealer let the thick cock drop from his mouth with a smile. He popped the top off the lube slicking up Ian's dick liberally before reaching back to prep himself. The action Ian trying to crane his neck enough to watch the sexy show.  
"  
"fuck that's hot" Ian had only ever seen that shit in porn, so when Mickey turned to show how he was getting his own ass ready, Ian nearly came all over himself at the sight. 

"You still good?" Mickey questioned breathlessly before lining his ready hole up with Ian's lubed up cock. 

"fuck yeah" 

As Mickey pressed down, ian bottomed out in one quick swoop. He was dying to touch the man on top of him the sight of his thick chest and heavy dick bopping along with each thrust was so hot Ian could barely contain himself. 

" fuck you feel so good. So tight" ian crooned as Mickey planted his feet to bounce himself harder fucking himself on the large dick hitting his prostate perfectly as he did. They fucked for waht felt like hours. Mickey's tight ass pulsing and contracting with each grind of his hips. Ian melted and kneed into Mickey's hot skin. 

"shit Ian gunna cum" he said jerking himself quickly panting breathless as he did. 

"good I'm almost there" 

With a low growl Mickey was shooting his release all over Ian's stomach as the redhead emptied into his ass. Finally Mickey reached above their heads to untie his lover, laying his body down on the other man's sticky chest. 

 

"holy shit that was hot" Ian said clearing his throat. 

" yeah. So you free all weekend?" 

Ian just laughed, he was free for a lifetime.


	4. the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its going to be really smutty up in here. 
> 
>  
> 
> You've been warned. 
> 
> I wanted to do a super smutty story. it seems this is the one. It will be a whole lot of them getting to know each other naked, for sometime, while eventually moving to more important things, but first... sex.

Ian woke up in the early morning hours to a sharp pain in his shoulder forcing his body to jerk awake. As he felt rough hands etching the outline of his defined ab muscles Mickey bit at his arm once again making his body shudder at the dual sensation of pain and pleasure.  
"fuck Mickey" the redhead breathed out voice still hoarse with sleep, as he felt the other man begin to slowly jerk his cock awake.  
"mmmm" the brunette laughed lightly " I plan on you fucking Mickey" he flirted. "you good to go again?" 

Suddenly very awake, every inch of his body on fire under his lover's touch, Ian flipped his long form to topple over the shorter man with fever.  
It was still partially dark in the room but he could see deep blue eyes peering directly into his soul as his long arms held tightly onto Mickey's wrists settling them above both their heads, Ian's mouth slotting their mouths together hungrily.  
After a lifetime of nipping at puffy lips, and tangling dancing tongues Ian swiftly removed one hand so his fingers could dip into Mickey's well stretched hole.  
"lube?" He breathed hotly as the brunettes hand swooped the nape of his neck to pull him in for a deep needy kiss.  
"still good from last night" he assured him while he lifted his knees up to his elbows opening himself so he was fully on disply as he bit into his own lip raking in Ian's lust filled face as he took in the sight of a dripping moaning waiting to be fucked, Mickey.  
"jesus christ" Ian muttered out shaking his head in disbelief as he mindlessly stroked his cock slapping it against the other man's entrance. He needed to slow his heart-rate down and breathe if he was going to last. He had never had sex like this before, it was always hurried and fumbling, hidden or rushed never so deliberate and never with anyone even half as hot as the drug dealer. Ian could feel his balls tightening before he had even made his entry. He knee led back gently tugging at his balls to save off the incoming orgasm taking the thick cock in front of him in his mouth as he did. The moan Mickey emitted didn't do anything to help him to not cum right then and there. Willing himself to think un-sexy thoughts while still pleasuring the man above him, as he slowly licked down his inner thighs purposely taking each of his balls in his warm mouth, swirling them gently softly while Mickey keened below him. The shorter man was virtually begging for his cock at this point, his rough hands tugging harshly onto red hair while a warm mouth worked his dick and balls expertly. 

Finally when he felt like Mickey couldn't wait any longer Ian thrust into him, hard.  
"FUUUUCK" the dealer groaned out digging dull fingers into pale freckled skin. He didn't wait to adjust, didn't take it easy just fucked him relentlessly motivated by the screams engulfing the room and the scratches no doubt bloodying up his back. Ian railed the tight contracting hole harder and harder slowing down only to press their lips together briefly then catch his breath as Mickey marked up his neck.  
"I'm gunna cum... fuck I'm gunna CUM IAN" with one last cry of his name Mickey was cumming in-between them with no hands on him. The ungodly noises he made had the redhead cumming too, the intensity of his release taking him off guard as he bit down on Mickey's shoulder while his body shuddered and jerked through it. 

 

Mickey didn't know when they had fallen back to sleep but when he woke up just before noon the redhead was still slumbering peacefully next to him. He reached for the jeans he had thrown on the floor at the foot of the bed, grabbing his phone and smokes as he made his way out to the small balcony. 

What was he doing with some preppy lame ass Nothside prick, he shook his head at himself after sneaking another look at the kid in his bed. He was beautiful, the freckles and red hair should have worked against him but they did, they did shit to Mickey that he couldn't explain if he tried. He had been coming on this weekend run every few months for years and he had never brought someone with him. He had picked up lays at a near by bar hoping to use some toys and have some fun with them usually not daring to do more then bend them over the bed quickly or fuck them in the alley not even bothering with the room. Yet here was Ian, topping him instantly Mickey not even thinking twice about it. From the first time they fucked he just wanted the kid in him and not only that but reaching into his bag of toys required no thought what so ever. Ian took it so well too being restrained like that letting Mickey ride him hard with his arms tied to the headboard. Fuck. Mickey was getting hard at the memory of it. 

Glancing down at his phone trying to fight his growing erection he saw a few messages from Iggy reminding him where he was going as if he didn't know already. Finshing up his smoke tossing the butt of the balconly a grin spread across his face as he noticed Ian was awake in the bed . 

"hey" ian squeaked out with a yawn.  
"hey" Mickey bit at his bottom lip contemplating skipping his pick up in order to ravish the redhead instead. Letting out a regretful sigh he reached for his jacket noticing the look of concern on the other man's face as he did. 

" I'll be back. Not ditching you in a hotel in butt fuck no where." he assured him " i'll bring us back food, k just give me an hour or so. There's a restaurant downstairs if you get hungry before then. You may need your energy later" he flirted exiting quickly as to not be tempted to hop back in bed. 

 

 

Ian bounced his body back onto the fluffy comforter still in disbelief of the situation he had found himself in. The sex felt like a fucking dream. It was too perfect. Mickey was too perfect. He needed to calm himself down before his heart literally beat out of his chest. This was just sex that's it, Gallagher he chided himself for the feelings he couldn't deny every-time he thought about the brunette. Mickey obviously came here with a bag of toys ready to go and he didn't know he would be running into Ian, so Mickey screwed strangers and Ian was just in the right place at the right time. He had to get it in check, this wasn't a relationship the dealer certainly wasn't his boyfriend it was good rough delicious fucking and he wasn't going to ruin it with feelings and shit. 

He decided on a distraction of the totally non sexy genre. He texted his mom telling her he would be with Jason and Jackson for the entire weekend. They were at a football team weekend away and she never spoke to their mom so he was in the clear. She texted back reminding him to eat well and brush his teeth as if he was 10 years old, making him roll his eyes. The only thing that was long that had entered his mouth with Mickey's dick not a toothbrush, the thought made him chuckle at his mother's expense. If only she knew what he was really up to. She knew he was gay and didn't care but she also thought he was a virgin. Her sweet innocent boy who was on his way to becoming a doctor or lawyer as far as she was concerned was in no way capable of being tied to a bed last-night letting some drug dealer he barely knew ride him into the mattress. 

The thought had Ian smiling ear to ear until he thought about the whole thing perhaps a little too deeply. If Mickey had restraints at the ready what else was in that bag ? Ian instantly felt his throat go dry, he wanted to please the man but perhaps he wasn't as prepared to do that as he had thought. What else could the brunette have in his bag of tricks? He thought about snooping deciding against it, knowing if he was caught it would be the end of his weekend with Mickey. 

He opted instead to search for kinky gay porn on his phone. Wanting to hear every instruction being made he put his ear buds in so he could turn the volume up and really take it all in. What ever Mickey had planned Ian would be ready for. 

 

 

Carrying bags of Subway and wendy's unsure of what the redhead liked so he just bought a few things from the closest fast food places to the hotel, Mickey entered the room dropping the food at his feet saying hello but getting no response from the man on the bed. 

"Ian?" He questioned. The taller man was spread out on his stomach phone clenched in his hands small ear buds tugged in his ears, eyes seemingly glued to the screen. 

"Ian" he almost yelled touching his companions shoulder, watching curiously as he jumped up pratically throwing the phone across the room ear buds ripping out of them as he did . 

"hey you're back. I didn't hear you" 

Before Mickey could respond the phone played loudly from across the room, causing the red head's face to very suddenly match his hair as moans of men having sex rang out into the air. 

"are you watching porn?" the dealer teaser reaching for the phone before Ian could even get off the bed. "you are" he stated turning the sound way down eyeing the screen for a few seconds before turning back to a shy Ian whose head was now stuffed firmly into a pillow. 

"you don't have to be embarrassed. Its not like i don't want porn, firecrotch"  
"

"just give me my phone asshole" Ian stuttered out only slightly removing his head from the pillow. Mickey obliged then grabbed the bags of food offering them to Ian who grabbed a sub and began munching not saying a word. 

" I get you don't want to talk about it but uh..." Mickey began after scarfing down his burger and fries " did you really need to jerk off?" his voice began to waver the insecure tone giving Ian pause. 

"what?"

" I mean I donno I thought last night and this morning" he flicked his eyebrows flirtatiously at the last word " were pretty good. You uh, got off as far I remember. Whats with the porn?" he gnawed on his inner cheek not wanting to show just how vulnerable he was in that moment. 

 

Like a brick wall it hit ian that Mickey thought he was looking at porn because he wasn't satisfied. With that realization he wiped his mouth off tossing the sub wrapper aside before crawling onto the other man's lap. 

" i came. Hard. both times. " he pressed their lips together tenderly for emphasis " i was just umm, you know not sure what you had in that bag over there. I haven't done too much kinky shit " his embarrassment was threatening to return so he hid his face in the other man's neck for comfort. 

The brunette let out a sigh of relief rubbing his hands up his lover's back sweetly to comfort his obviously uneasiness. " I am not all 50 shades of grey Ian. its just ties and vibrators, some beads. Nothing crazy" 

After the admission they began to kiss sweetly again. It got heated in no time their attraction to each other almost too intense to bare. 

Ian made quick work of removing almost all of their clothes, choosing to mouth the buttons on Mickey's shirt open the act making the other man's chest tremble with anticipation. Mickey's straining cock nearly burst his boxer briefs at the seam when he felt hot breath ghosting over the band, teeth and long fingers tugging the underwear off with vigor. 

' What do you want to do?" Ian breath into his mouth as he rocked his body up, both of them now fully naked. 

"wha .... what" Mickey's mind clouded with arousal , had one answer to that question. " fuck me. Come here" he reached around ian's neck attempting to pull him down clearly disappointed when he felt resistance. 

" no I mean. I will" he chuckled lightly before motioning to the bag on the floor " but what do you want? I'll do anything"


	5. the hotel continue'd

The low hum of the small black vibrator against his perineum wasn't a new sensation for Mickey, he had used the toy on himself numerous times before. No matter how many times he had felt it with his own hands yielding the black wand, nothing compared to having Ian in control the redheads wet mouth drooling over his cock while the vibrator began working him open.  
The other man's mouth was so talented his tongue swirling when Mickey least expected it, able to switch from hard vacuuming suction to gentle long laps at the shaft without a second's notice. The total lack of any sort of pattern made the drug dealer practically putty in the other man's hands and lips.  
Ian was surprised by how turned on he was by the use of the small black toy. Green eyes took in the pleasured face of his lover eagerly. Watching how Mickey's lip trembled his mouth gaping open head lolling back at every move had the redheads dick throbbing with anticipation. Ian found himself painfully hard at the realization that he was the reason Mickey was panting and kneeing uncontrollably, it was his touch, his mouth his lips doing making Mickey come undone and he loved that he had that kind of power over his lover. It was fucking hot.  
Reaching for more lube he removed the toy earning him a slight whimper from the brunette who was grasping tightly into red hair seemingly trying to catch his breath.  
"come up here" Mickey panted out as Ian tossed the vibrator to the side, sliding his body up so they could press their lips together.  
"was that Ok?" Ian asked gently rubbing one hand over Mickey's firm chest pinching his right nipple harshly as he nipped at his jugular waiting for a response.  
"yeah. So good, you're so good" Swiftly Mickey switched their positions, so he was straddling the taller man leaning down so his lips explored every inch of salty skin they could find.  
As if desperate to taste every part of each other's mouths both men let their lips crash together fiercely snaking their tongues in as deeply as possible just craving each other's taste.  
Finally peeling apart the men tugged on each other's cock's lazily until Ian pushed his way top again nudging Mickey until he was on all fours presenting his perfect ass in the air ready to be fucked.  
Applying lube liberally to Mickey's well prepped hole he inched his way in slowly, watching intently as the plump ass cheeks stretched perfectly. The way Mickey's body accepted him was such a turn on. Ian found himself dripping with sweat from the vigor in which he was fucking into him. 

"I'm close Mick" he stuttered out hoping Mickey was there with him, because he knew he couldn't last much longer. 

The brunette was already so sensitive due to the use of the vibrator and Ian's talented mouth so when the redhead asked if he was close he couldn't help but he shocked he hadn't cum already.  
"yeah. Touch me" he breathed out body too weak from arousal to handle his cock himself. When he felt a warm hand reach down slowly playing with the head of his leaking slit he wasn't surprised when he came almost instantly.  
"fuck. Holy shit" his body almost crumbled onto the bed as he orgasmed, Ian following not far behind gripping Mickey's hips tightly while he shot his load into the other man. 

Saturday slipped into Sunday easily, they fucked repeatedly as the over night into the morning only stopping to eat and shower. Then they fucked in the shower too, Mickey allowing the redhead to lift him up against the glass wall as he jack hammered into him marking his neck purple as he bit down hard into the sensitive skin, nailing his prostate on every deep thrust. 

 

When check out time began to loom Ian found himself lost in thoughts of how things were going to work when they left those 4 walls. He had a sinking feeling they weren't going to work at all.  
Reaching for his phone he found a slew of messages from his mother asking where he was and why the twins mom had just told her they were at a football camp for the weekend? Shit, apparently, they did speak. He was screwed.  
He was lucky she hadn't put out a missing person's report on him. Texting his mother quickly letting her know he was sorry and would be home soon with an explanation he noticed Mickey eying him curiously. 

" You have some boyfriend you got to get back to?" the brunette asked with exactly no playfulness to his tone.  
" No. Fuck of course not"  
" Ok.... "  
"ok?"  
Mickey let out an exasperated sigh " ok then who the fuck you texting with that panicked look on your face"  
" No one"  
"Ian what the fuck? I don't like cheating" Mickey grabbed a shirt pulling it over his head rising up from the bed in aggravation.  
Noticing the seriousness of the other man's annoyance Ian sighed lightly before admitting who he was texting " it's my mom" He mumbled out so quietly Mickey barely heard it.  
"what?"  
"it's my mom, alright I'm not a little kid but she worries" Ian's face turned a million different shades of red at the admission.  
"why would you hide that?" Mickey leaned down to kiss the redhead on the forehead sweetly sensing his embarrassment. "there's worse things than parents who give a shit, Ian" He assured him as he zipped his black bag eyeing the other man while he did. 

Thankful for Mickey's comforting kiss and kind words Ian's confidence was restored so he went for the one question he really needed to ask. 

"what now?"  
"hmmm?"  
"you and me? What now?" Ian eyes pleaded with Mickey to sense how desperately he didn't want this to be a one weekend thing, unfortunately he received nothing but a regretful shake of the head in return.  
"Ian, it was a great weekend" he began gently, " nah fuck that, it was an amazing fucking weekend. You were amazing but you and I don't make sense. You know that. You can do a lot better than me" His attempt to give the redhead another comforting forehead kiss was derailed when the younger man pulled away.  
"don't "  
"Ian"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear thoughts!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> We're going into some non sex chapters soon. We will meet Ian's mom as well as see some more of Mickey's home-life. 
> 
>  
> 
> if you're reading Dance for me as well, don't worry I haven't abandoned this is flowing better for the time being but expect the next chapter of that one very early next week. Thanks for the patience!


	6. Monica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very different Monica than what we're used to. 
> 
> Hope you like it. As always would love to know what people think.

It had been two weeks since the long silent drive home from the hotel with Mickey. Ian's mood hadn't improved much in the 14 days that had passed not even when his early acceptance to Harvard came in. 

The big college news was enough to keep his mother's questions about his secret weekend at bay. On this particular evening she had planned a huge party in his honor even though he hadn't even accepted the offer to attend the prestigious school as of yet.   
The party was much more for Frank and Monica to brag to their friends about his achievements than it was for Ian, proof of that fact being that his only actual friend in attendance was Cora. The lonely teen twosome stole a bottle of fancy wine and took refuge in Ian's large room, their absence completely unnoticed. 

"Harvard's a big fucking deal you know" Cora stated after jugging the red wine straight from the bottle, whipping the access from her lips when passed the alcohol off to her sullen friend. " how are you not happy about this?"   
"I am. It's great. " he said with a shrug taking a swig of wine, grimacing at the sour taste as it passed down his throat.   
His petite friend let out a long-suffering sigh, " you're still thinking about Mickey. Jesus Gallagher could you be more pathetic?"   
"not likely" he mumbled turning his attention to the college brochures his mother had laid out on his desk. He knew Cora was tired of hearing about him and his lost weekend. She had made her points very clear during their previous discussions. She thought the brunette was doing the right thing by ending it before it started. They had nothing in common, with their clothes on anyways. He knew there was some semblance of truth to her statements and Mickey's so he waved the discussion off not wanting to hear her logical facts one more time.   
"So where do you think you'll get in?" He questioned steering the conversation in any other direction then his broken heart. 

"fast food college is sounding very good right about now" she teased letting the red wine dribble ever so slightly down her lip.   
"fuck off you'll do great" he assured her pulling the tiny girl in for a warm hug before nestling onto the bed for a long overdue best friend's nap time. 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

" Hey Mick, got breakfast" Iggy hollered out from the kitchen not far from where his older brother had been mindlessly thumbing his phone from under the warm covers of his bed. The smell of coffee and bacon fought for dominance in the air as Mickey grunted his way to the other room in a tank and boxers to feed his starving stomach. 

"where'd you get all this?" He asked shoving a strip of bacon in his mouth while eyeing the array of Styrofoam containers that held eggs bacon sausage and pancakes. 

"Sarah's working at Sammy's now. She didn't charge me for it, at least not money" his brother waved his eyebrows flirtatiously earning himself a wicked eyeroll in return. " So, Sarah and I were chilling with Drew and his crew last night, smoking some shit playing xbox" 

"good for you" Mickey's tone dripped with sarcasm as he sipped his hot coffee.   
" Drew said you stopped him from robbing some rich prick couple weeks back. What the fuck was that about?"   
" I hate Drew"   
"no. You don't. You hate robbing but you don't usually get up in other people's shit. Who was it?" Iggy was munching on eggs eyeing his brother curiously at this point, probably noticing the older Milkovichs discomfort. 

" It was Ian, the redhead we hung out with before. You know?"   
"yeah northside kid, so?"   
"So wasn't cool to mug a friend" Mickey decided he was done with this conversation taking a takeout container with some bacon and pancakes to his room thoroughly annoyed when his brother followed.   
" A friend? Some dude we barely know that you ripped off for weed? I don't buy it"   
" I don't give a shit. Thank Sarah for breakfast"   
"are you fucking some Northside Prick?" An all knowing goofy smile crept over Iggy's face as he noticed the many shades of red his brother was turning at the statement. " holy shit you are!"   
"fuck off" Mickey kicked the door shut, admonishing himself for coming out to Iggy in the first place. Very few people knew he was gay, only people he could trust and that wasn't very many people. Not that he ever hooked up with girls or would deny it if asked, he wasn't ashamed he just didn't like people knowing his business. in a way it was his very own don’t ask don't tell policy.   
"you better be running some kind of long con here Mick" Iggy asserted through the door " taking that kid for everything he has, and if you are I want in on it"   
" I said fuck off" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Ian was awoken to the feeling of cold water being thrown on his face.   
"the fuck"   
"excuse me" His mother hovered over him glass in hand, toe tapping on the carpet below.   
"sorry mom, what the hells with the water?" Ian groused adjusting so he was sitting upright on a dry section of bed, his mother choosing to sit at the foot placing the now empty glass on the bedside table. 

"you sent miss Cora home with a pretty bad hangover. I just got off with the phone from talking Mrs. Reynolds down from a ledge. She wanted you strung and quartered for giving her innocent baby alcohol" It was at that moment Ian noticed that his mother's eyeroll greatly matched his own.   
" Wanna tell me what's wrong yet?"   
" Don't know what you mean mom, it was just some wine to celebrate Harvard"   
" No no not that, I'm, not lyla Reynolds I know you guys have drank a lot more than that wine your teenagers not toddlers" She rolled her eyes once more making Ian laugh lightly. He liked his mom, they didn't always see eye to eye and she could be a tad bit overbearing but as far as moms went Monica Gallagher could have been a lot worse. " you doing drugs?"   
"not often" he replied simply. "just smoke some weed nothing hard"   
"well at least your honest"   
" It's not drugs ok. It's nothing like that" He assured her while pulling a pair of sweat pants on over his boxers.   
" So whats it like? Is it a boy?"   
"MOM!"   
"what? We can't talk about boys? Ian, I know boys I wasn't always married to your father"   
At that statement her son made a faux vomiting noise that sent them both into a fit of giggles.   
After a few minutes of laughter Ian decided maybe his mother was a better sounding board then Cora had been so he decided to take in a deep breath before divulging his relationship troubles of late.   
"You ever want to be with someone you know isn't right for you?"   
'well what does that mean? Not right for you? How do you know that if you don't try?"   
"I don't but he seems to" Ian replied voice wavering with emotion letting his mother know to be gentle in her approach.   
"I see and why does he think that?"   
"Mickey, his names Mickey. And you're not gunna freak out?"   
His mother nodded assuredly.   
" He's not from here, he lives in a rough neighborhood, down on the southside" the admission didn't seem to rattle his mother in the slightest so he continued " he umm he's 21 and hes not in school I doubt he graduated high school I don't know but... "   
Taking a minute to let the information sink in Monica sat in silence taking in her sons freckled face slowly, as if seeing it for the first time.   
"is this Mickey who you were with a couple weeks ago?" Ian nodded gnawing at his bottom lip as he waited to be chastised for his behavior. "so, you're having sex?"   
"long before Mickey mom..." He mumbled out almost to himself, watching as his mother shook her head in disbelief.   
" Ok. So OK. Tell me your being safe"   
"yes" he lied just now realizing him and Mickey had barebacked it. Fuck. He had never done that before.   
" I don't believe anyone you have feelings for is wrong for you. The heart wants what the heart wants." She took in the shocked look on her sons face before continuing. " I don't care that he's poor or whatever he can't help that. If you like him, I say go for it. SAFELY and pot is one thing Ian but if you see any harder drugs in his neighborhood you make your exit you hear me? You know your life could have been very different if your dad and I hadn't made some very good decisions when we were in college. "   
" I know. But you mean it? You think I should ty to get together with Mickey"   
" I think you’re a smart kid, umm man you're almost 19 you've never given me reason to doubt you. If you like him I will trust you. And if he likes you that’s at least one check mark in his favor."   
" I think he does. "   
" Let's not mention it to your dad though, ok. And I mean it you're not putting yourself in danger, you can always call me no matter where no matter what. Got it? " 

"got it"   
Yeah, ,as far as mothers were concerned he could do a lot worse.


	7. iggy

Ian tried to hide his disappointment when he didn't spot Mickey at the party Noel had brought him and the twins to on the Southside on Friday night. The party was similar to the first but this time outside in a field with a bonfire that stood taller then Ian himself, lots of people drinking from bottles of hard whiskey gathered around it. 

Ian had figured it wasn't stalking if he was just going to a party he was in fact invited to, it would be pure coincidence if he saw Mickey there and seeing him lead to getting him naked again the redhead certainly couldn't be blamed for that. 

" you guys up for some real party favors tonight ?" Noel asked the three Northside kids who looked at each other slightly confused by the question " Micha over there has some good shit, speed uppers H, you name it" 

The twins bowed out of taking anything but Ian couldn't help but think he only lived once. He knew his mother had always warned him about harder drugs but he just didn't care in that moment, he was depressed about Mickey, indifferent about Harvard and generally in need of something to make him feel more alive than he had in his 18 years stuck in suburbia. Walking through the crowd with Noel he was sure he had gotten a glimpse of Iggy but didn't have time to investigate before they ran into Micha. ian bought himself and Noel a bunch of pills, he didn't even ask what they were before swallowing one down with a beer. if Cora wasn't grounded because of the wine incident this never would have happened. 

 

Roughly an hour after his first pill, roughly 4th beer the high-school student found himself on an abandoned couch pretty far from the bonfire and most of the party goers trying to control the spins he was experiencing. 

 

" hey you ok over there" a man asked, firmly sitting himself down next to the red head. 

"yeah took too much, just trying to catch my breath" Ian stuttered out, sitting up as straight as he could to see his new companion. The guy looked to be about middle aged, possibly drunk with a beer in his hands and a bottle of pills he was opening the lid to . 

"nah. You didn't take too much you just didn't take the right thing" 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Iggy entered the house Mickey was half way done a plate of tater tots and pizza bagels, happily watching a Segal movie, beer in hand. His brothers interruption had him annoyed from the instant the door opened. It didn't help that the younger Milkovich was sighing loudly changing where he was sitting a few times within a couple minutes eyeing Mickey as if he had something to say but didn't want to say it. 

"just fucking say it Ig. You're driving me fucking crazy" 

" so you know that Northside kid you .... aren't' fucking " he put obnoxious air quotes up at the word aren't . 

Mickey let out a a knowing sigh head nod combo. 

" he just might be at the fire tonight, completely fucked up" 

"might be or is?" 

"is. Last I saw him Lenny was trying to stuff some pills down his throat" Iggy bit his lip nervously watching his brother steady his breath then stand so he was hovering over him " you left him there with that fucking pervert" 

"kids not my problem man. I had shit to sell. You know that" before the sentence was even out of his mouth Mickey was already out the door. 

"yeah you don't like him, not at all" iggy said to the empty room while stealing the rest of the tater tots. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The older man had attempted to kiss Ian twice, luckily Ian was still sober enough to tell him know and push him away harshly. Unfortunately the man wasn't moving and Ian wasn't feeling much like walking in his drugged up state. 

"come on now one little kiss wont kill ya" the drunken man pressed his body down onto the teenager almost making contact if it wasn't for a strong arm pulling him away . 

"go molest someone your own age you Geritol fuck" Mickey growled tossing the man to the side of the couch. "Ian" he breathed out picking up the lanky man as well as he could so they could stumble walk their way over to his car. 

 

 

The first time Ian woke up it was still dark and he was in a strange bed he practically jumped up checking to ensure his clothes were on, he felt a warm arm wrapped around his waist and was shocked to see it belong to Mickey. 

"hey " the brunette took his arm away slowly rubbing his eyes open. " lie back down, your heads gunna be pounding like a mother fucker"  
Ian did as he was told instinctively cuddling his back into the other mans chest who gladly placed his arm back where it had been so they were snuggled tightly again, spooning like they had in the hotel weeks earlier. 

"what am I doing here?"  
" i saved your ass again princess"  
"fuck you"  
"no. fuck you. Why do you keep getting yourself in shit? '  
"why do you keep saving me?" Ian prodded, smiling when he felt Mickey kiss at his shoulder.  
" go back to sleep, its early"  
" that's not an answer"  
"goodnight Ian" 

 

The second time he awoke it was to the smell of pancakes bacon and coffee wafting through the air. 

"wake up sleepy head. My brother brought home breakfast and I think your mom is blowing up your phone" Mickey said handing a yawing Ian a styrofoam container full of breakfast foods. 

"thanks" He shot off a text to his mom letting her know he was Ok before choking down some pancakes, his stomach sadly still wasn't ready for. 

"why were you there last night?" 

"it wasn't about you. if that's what you think cocky bastard. I was just hanging with Noel" Mickey looked unconvinced but didn't bother to interject. "why did bring me here? You don't like me. You don't wanna see me but you brought me in your bed" 

" What was I supposed to do leave you there fucked out of your mind to be felt up by a 50 yr old homeless guy? " Mickey sipped his coffee eyes focused on the ground as he continued quietly " and I never said I didn't like you" 

A smile crept across Ian's face at the admission the other man had just made. He couldn't help but feel warm inside at the thought of Mickey coming to his rescue once again then cuddling him all night long when he could have just as easily let him sleep on the couch. He must of been beaming because the look of him had the other man shaking his head with a stuttered sigh. 

"don't do that" Mickey chided noticing the wheels turning in the redheads mind. 

" do what?" he asked innocently 

" don't think because I like you that changes shit OK. i do like you. I also think you're kind of an idiot too." 

Ian only smiled wider. 

"all you heard me say is I like you isn't it?" Ian nodded wildly. 

What was Mickey going to do with this kid? He was relentless, ridiculous and irritably adorable. He was fucked. When they made their way to Mickey's car he was determined this would be it, he would drive the kid home to his posh mansion out in the Suburban Northside and never see his freckled ass again. They had no business being together. None. Someone like Ian wouldn't understand his life, he was probably off to some expensive college on his way to some fancy career. These were things Milovichs took no part in, had no party in. Mickey needed to drop his beautiful face off and never see it again. 

 

" this is me" Ian mumbled out as they approached the large house all of his enthusiam about what Mickey had said about liking him had faded away on the quiet drive home. 

Mickey remembered the neighborhood from the hotel weekend but he hadn't taken in the large house the first time, too distracted by the silence they had shared. It was actually similar to the moment they were having now. 

" I still can't have your number ?" Ian asked weakly as he made his exit from the car eyes fixed to the gravel below him. 

"its not a good idea Ian" 

" take mine. Just in case " 

"no. And stop getting yourself in trouble. Your a good kid" 

"i'm not a fucking kid we're almost the same age " he groused rolling his eyes to the sky. 

" no we're light years apart alright I had to grow up a long time ago" 

"whatever" Ian spat out heading for his door, knowing the temper tantrum he was currently throwing wasn't helping his case any. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"

what happened with you and Ian?" Iggy asked while he watched Mickey roll a joint in the living room only two days after dropping Ian off at his house. 

"don't know what you mean?" 

" oh yeah ? So you play knight in shining armor for all the Northside pricks or.. " he grabbed the joint from his brothers hand just as he had earned himself a sharp punch to the shoulder. " fuck Mick that hurt" 

"well shut the fuck up then " 

"just saying its OK if you like the dude. He seems Ok. He keeps showing up in this shit hole to see you doesn't he? Got's some balls" the last statement had Mickey stopping mid smoke to eye his brother curiously. 

"yeah? You think?" 

"fuck yeah, kid could be out there in the lap of luxury but he keeps bringing his ginger ass down here.... that's for you right?" 

"right" the brunette bit at his bottom lip before passing the weed to his brother and walking out the front door. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

As the last bell rang for the day Ian couldn't contain his excitement to get the hell out of school, he practically carried Cora down the hall and out the front doors passed dozens of other kids.  
The two friends paused briefly at the bottom of the stone stairs to catch their breaths. 

"you giving me a ride today" Ian asked warmly noticing his friends eyes were fixed across the street . 

" No" she replied simply " I think you got one" 

Following the young girls stare, he ended up locking his eyes with one Mickey Milkovich who was leaning against his car giving him a sexy grin.


	8. floating

Ian didn't even hear Cora's goodbye as he practically floated over to Mickey from across the street. The brunette looked hot as hell in a plain white t and tight black jeans, like he didn't even have to try to drip sexiness, he just did. Ian was already hard just looking at him leaning against his car with a sly smile plastered on his face. 

"Hey you, school done for the day?"  
"How'd you know my schedule?"  
" get in the car" Mickey motioned to the passenger seat as he took his place in behind the wheel, purposely avoiding the question. " had to shit on any plans you had to go to my neighborhood and get yourself killed this time " 

"fuck you. I can take care of myself" Ian laughed buckling his seat belt not even caring where they were going as long as it was together.  
"clearly" Mickey teased driving away from the school.  
"really though how'd you know when I was out? You stalking me? "  
" Hardly! I've been waiting out there for over an hour" He blurted out not realizing the statement was no less stalker ish until he saw Ian's eyes grow wide through his peripheral. 

 

They drove for almost an hour stopping once for some coffee before pulling into a large park, that was basically empty. 

 

Coffees in hand they walked quietly to a picnic table Mickey choosing to sit on the table top, taking in the trees and green grass surrounding them. Ian choosing to take in every inch of his crush, finding himself falling even harder with every passing minute. 

"So why'd you come?" the red head ventured positioning himself so he was standing between Mickey's legs the other man instinctively putting his coffee down so he could wrap his arms around his narrow waist.  
"come here" Mickey licked his lips raising his neck up to meet Ian's soft mouth for a tender kiss that only stopped once he found what he was searching for in the other man's back pocket.  
"what are you doing with my phone?"  
" texting your mom to tell her all about that time I tied her little boy to a bed" he teased fingers typing furiously.  
" that's not funny"  
"it's a little funny" He handed the phone back his number now added to the address under 'Hot Guy I cant stop stalking'. 

" Did I just get the elusive phone number?" Ian looked at the phone for a second blinking a few times to be sure he was seeing correctly before attacking Mickey's mouth with so much vigor the drug dealer fell back onto the table now lying down, grinning against Ian's lips as he crawled on top of him peppering him with kisses. 

"alright alright stop it, Jesus. Your not fucking me on a picnic table" Mickey pulled away obviously adjusingt himself in his jeans as he straightened up again.  
" and why not?" Ian flirted taking a sip of coffee not once daring to take his eyes off the other man for hear it may all be a dream. 

" look. Despite my best efforts I can't seem to get rid of you. " Mickey said without a smidgen of malice.  
" you don't want to" the red head crooned practically melting into the other man's touch.  
" no. I don't. But we have to be clear on a few things ok? ' Ian nodded looking at Mickey skeptically as he continued " i don't date. I've never had a boyfriend not anyone serious anyways. I'm not going to some ivy league school I didn't even finish high-school. My life is very different than yours. Stop trying to act like it isn't"  
" Got it. But I don't give a shit about any of that"  
" I know. Come here" they kissed again this time for what felt like a life time, only peeling apart when Ian's phone was vibrating off the table.  
" let your mom know I will have you home soon, ok"  
Ian let out a long sigh, not touching his phone but instead leaning in to steal another kiss, dismayed when Mickey pulled away to hand him his phone instead.  
"text your mother" 

Ian did as he was told then the two men gathered up their coffees and made their way back to the car so he Mickey could deliver the teen safely to his waiting parent. 

The drive back was filled with stolen kisses at stop lights and soft finger tips rubbing on thighs.  
"stop that your gunna get us in an accident" Mickey breathed out when Ian's touch of his thigh became a firm rub a little too close to his cock to make driving comfortable.  
"sorry. it's been awhile" He replied honestly, regretting the fact that they were pulling up to his house so soon. " can I see you tomorrow?"  
" on a school night. No way." Mickey spit out watching as Ian shook his head in annoyance " you be good all week, don't go searching the southside for me and i will pick you Friday for an actual date "  
" you said you didn't date."  
" well, I'm an compulsive liar" He pulled at Ian's collar to kiss him one more time before letting him go and couldn't help but notice the woman staring at them from the front stoop. Averting his eyes he started the car and drove back home unsure of what he had just gotten himself into. 

 

When Mickey arrived back in his bedroom he couldn't help but feel the need to clean as if comparing Ian's pristine home to his own. He took garbage bags and cleaning supplies they had half empty all over the house and gave the entire place a sparkling make over. It took home at least 2 hours but when he was done something still didn't feel right. Taking a long look it the mirror he knew it was him not the house. No way was he, Mickey Milkovich the kind of guy that deserved Ian.  
No way would some stuck up pretentious Northside parents be OK with this guy taking out their son. But Ian liked him and despite his better judgment he liked the redhead, a lot. He liked that Ian had no fear even if that kind of made him an idiot. He liked that Ian had seen his old dirty house and didn't bat an eye at the squander he lived in. He really liked his laugh, the way they kissed and his innocence. Plus there was something ridiculously hot about that preppy school boy look he always had on. He was undeniably sexy. 

All Mickey had to do was to figure out what to do on a date because he hadn't been lying, Mickey didn't date. And he certainly didn't date anyone like Ian .  
So he went to the only place he could for some advice. 

" look I don't wanna hear shit about it OK" Mickey started his tone stern as he stared at his little brother on the couch " but I need some help with a date"  
Iggy choked on the pop he had just taken a swig of before composing himself so his brother didn't throat punch him.  
" fuck off. You take Sarah out right? What do you do?" 

" Sarah is a hood girl man. We smoke weed eat some In and Out and fuck. Are you talking about Northside Prick?"  
"Ian and yes" He shifted uncomfortably regretting the entire conversation.  
" I fucking knew it! Look man you gotta like pull out all the stops for a dude like that. He'll be used to some fancy shit" Iggy said digging into his wallet to find a wad of cash and shake it towards his brother.  
" I'm not taking your money"  
"my money? Fuck off. You pay for everything around here and always give me money for shit. Take it, go get laid. Take your boy to what ever fancy ass place he likes. Buy yourself some new clothes and shit. You deserve it Mick" hesitantly Mickey took the money thanking his brother quietly as he walked back to his room. 

" call Mandy, she'll take you shopping " iggy yelled from the living room. As he looked over the same 5 shirts he had been wearing for the last 5 years he thought that maybe wasn't a bad idea. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the days between Monday and Friday Ian texted Mickey almost daily just to check in and make sure he hadn't changed his mind. None of the texts were particularly sexy in nature but the idea of Mickey thinking about him still turned Ian like nothing else ever had. By the time Friday arrived he could have medal-led in jerking off to the other man, the last time being in the shower an hour before Mickey was to arrive thinking if they did have sex he didn't want to cum too quick so best to bust a nut before hand. 

" Am I going to meet this young man?" His mother asked curiously from his door way as he looked himself over in his full length mirror. 

"could you not?" Ian groused removing his 5th shirt in a row that made him look like some preppy northside snob. " fuck I have nothing to wear" 

He heard his mom giggle as she entered the room going straight for his closet pulling out a nice green hoodie then reached for a plain black T and some dark jeans he had set on the bed. 

"your a redhead kid, wear green" She patted his head making her exit as she bellowed out into the hall " and I am meeting him" 

 

Fuck. 

 

"


	9. Date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, I know this isn't edited yet. Having some issues saving my work and didnt want to lose it all. 
> 
> So its posted and I will edit later. 
> 
>  
> 
> We're going on a date!

Mickey steeled his nerves as he turned the car off in the long drive way that lead to Ian's house. He was doing this. He was taking Ian on a date. He was walking to the front door meeting the parents and then going to dinner with a guy, a guy he liked. The brunette let out a loud exhale of air unflinching his tattooed knuckles nervously, then rubbing at them wondering what Ian's parents would think of his unfortunate ink. When he had gotten the tattoos done at 14 stupidly in a friends basement as a way to try and act tough he never pictured himself in the situation he was currently in. 

Getting out of the car smoothing his brand new dress shirt and dark wash jeans Mandy found for him on the way to the door he nearly had to push vomit back down his throat he was so anxious about who was behind it.   
Much to his surprised the door opened before he could knock revieling a gorgeous Ian dressed in a nice green hoodie and jeans almost identical to his own. A warm feeling flooded through him as he eyed his date for the night totally taken a back by just how good the man could look in something so simple. 

"bye mom" Ian yelled out attempting to close the door on a blond woman who was lingering behind him. 

" hi Mrs. Gallagher" Mickey said reaching a hand out to the redheads mother who was nearly squashed by the slamming door but managed to make her way onto the stoop shaking his hand in kind.   
"Monica. " she beamed clearly impressed by his polite gesture. "Mickey yes? " He nodded noticing Ian had hurried to the car waving him along.   
He gave the women a small nervous smile before following Ian's lead only turning around when he heard his name pass over her lips one last time.   
" Hey Mickey ! Catch" she said tossing something in the air before closing the front door behind her. 

As he flicked the small box in his hand he felt his face flush with red. 

" your mom just threw me a box of condoms" He said tossing the prophylactics to an obviously embarrassed Ian before starting the car and shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Jesus Christ mom" 

 

The two men drove to the same park they had been to days earlier, Ian was shocked when Mickey pulled a fully loaded picnic basket out of the trunk complete with a couple beers and a blanket to sit on. The park was empty this time, there was a live band playing and couple laid out on blankets scattered through out the grass. 

" looks I'm not a fancy restaurant kind of guy. Is that Ok?" the dealer asked gnawing ever so slightly on his bottom lip making his nervousness evident to his date.   
"neither am I. This is great" 

They found a spot that was mostly secluded. Ian watched Intently as Mickey brought out deli sandwiches and sides. He had never seen Mickey so dressed up before it was obvious the man had taken extra care to look good the thought of that had Ian even more smitten than he was before. Ian had a sinking suspicion that Mickey was never going to be much of a talker, but he could already tell some things about the other man by the way he acted when they were together. He knew by the clothes and the food he was trying to impress him. It was also obvious by the way he carried himself that Mickey rarely cared to impress anyone, not giving a fuck what others thought, but he obviously cared what Ian thought. The realization of that had Ian weak in the knees suddenly very glad this was a sit down date. 

As they sat together on the blanket, legs touching only slightly just enough to send shock waves through wanting bodies they chatted mindlessly about their child hoods.   
Mickey's dad was in jail, he'd rather not say why so Ian didnt pry. He had a few brothers and one sister, Iggy and him were the closest something Ian could already tell by they fact they lived to together and seemed to enjoy spending time with one another. Ian also had a lot of siblings but he couldn't claim to be close to any of them. Lip was away at MIT but before he left he would have been the closest thing he had to a tight sibling bond. 

" and your mom?" Ian asked taking a swig of his beer.   
"died when I 8. Overdose" Mickey said easily noticing the grimace on his dates face instantly " don't worry about it. Was a long time ago"   
Ian gave a regrettable nod. "that why your so into making sure I text mine?"   
" maybe. I also kinda get the impression If I want this to anything serious she needs to like me " he stopped noticing the massive grin taking over the other man's face.   
" serious? I thought you didn't date Milkovich"   
"shut up" he said before discreetly pressing their lips together.   
"can we go back to your place now" Ian whispered against puffy lips. He was slightly taken aback when he felt Mickey begin to laugh. "what? You don't wanna..." he trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence but his inference was clear.   
"no. I do. definitely do." Mickey licked his lips before looking the redhead in the eyes " its just I'm trying to be all gentlemanly here and your moms tossing me condoms and your asking to go back to my place before we've even finished dinner" he laughed lightly. "its a little funny. "

" man don't mention my mom and condoms again. I'll never get hard" 

 

It took them a little over an hour to make it back to Mickey's house, in that time Iggy had been warned via text message to go stay at Sarah's house for the night unless he wanted to hear some serious man on man action. At every red light or stop sign Ian was licking or biting along Mickey's ear or juglar just dying to taste him . By the time they made it inside his room all bets and clothes were off Ian dropping to his knees instantly taking the drug dealers length down his throat. 

"fuck Ian. Holy shit" Mickey breathed body knocking against his door grasping at his tall dresser for balance. 

Ian loved giving head. He relished the way he could make Mickey come undone with one swirl of his tongue or suck lips. After a few minutes of sucking with fervor he paused to look deep into the hooded eyes looking down at him fully blown as he licked teasingly at the head lapping up the beads of precum that had settled there from excitement. His throat half sheaved the thick cock while rough hands grasped at his hair pulling his head in deeper as he opened his throat to take it all in. Allowing Mickey to thoroughly fuck his mouth, gagging only once and gripping the other mans thigh to let him know to keep going the brunette almost toppled over with pleasure. Eventually Mickey pulled the warm mouth off with the tugging his head back while he caught his breath. 

"jesus christ Ian" He panted as he made himself comfortable on the bed, glad when the redhead wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then crawled on top to kiss him passionately. " about the condoms" Mickey started when they peeled apart. 

" MICKEY don't bring up mom condoms right now" Ian pushed his head into his lovers neck feeling himself lose his hardon at the thought of his mother giving them condoms.   
" its just we didn't use any before and.... I'm not.. you know " he stammered looking at the ceiling " I'm clean and I'm not fucking anyone else'   
"me either " Ian kissed his neck attempting to get back the intimate nature of the moment, his mothers condoms had stolen. " i usually use them. I always use them actually, just didn't with you. Ok"   
"so your good like this then" Mickey began stroking Ian dick slowly getting it hard again easily, before grabbing for the lube at the side of the bed. Ian nodded his agreement weakly lust fulling taking over as he slicked up his fingers kissing down Mickey's sternum while he expertly opened him up.   
Positioning himself so he had the brunettes legs wrapped around his head, their faces almost touching, the redhead thoroughly impressed with how bendy his lover was, he pushed in with one hard thrust catching the gasp Mickey let out as he bottomed out. 

"fuuuuuuuuuck " they moaned out in unison their bodies rocking together with an intense natural rhythm making out sloppily as did. As he railed at Mickey's prostate harder and harder Ian almost came from the noises that filled the room. Switching the position slightly Ian let one of Mickey's legs down, then used one long hand to grip the other mans throat loving the way the action had the drug dealer lolling his head onto the pillow behind him and arching his back. it would seem Mickey liked being restrained as much as he liked doing the restraining, they would for sure be getting back to that later.   
After another 4 or 5 deeps thrusts into his prostate the brunette was spilling all over himself, the sight of him covered in cum had Ian finally letting himself go groaning his way through his release. 

 

They laid together for a few minutes in post coital bliss, trying to catch their breath while sharing sweet smiles. 

" can you stay? Or will your mother hate me for life?" Mickey asked kissing Ian's shoulder gently just loving the taste of the freckled skin, knowing he was fully gone on the man next to him.   
" You want me to stay?"   
"so much" 

" yeah I can stay. I have to be home tomorrow though, Dad comes home from a business trip" Ian said his discomfort at the mention of his father evident in his tone. 

" you never talk about your dad." Mickey said curiously eyeing the redhead. " don't get along?"   
Ian let out a long sigh before kissing his bed mate's forehead. " he has a very specific plan for my life and I don't have much say in it" he said plainly shooting off a quick text to his mother before cuddling Mickey in closer waiting for sleep to take them both.


	10. Frank

Listening to his father drone on and on about being a Harvard man and living up to his potential was not Ian's idea of a good Saturday afternoon. He wanted to dial back the hours so he was still snuggly wrapped up in Mickey's arm in his warm bed. He knew the brunette was a little embarrassed by his home but truthfully Ian couldn't think of a place he liked more. They had spent the morning eating pop-tarts, drinking coffee while mindlessly sucking and nibbling on each others necks. The thought had Ian instinctively touching a deep purple mark just above his collar bone as he eyed his phone smiling at a message from Mickey asking how his day was going 

" Who is that?" He shook his ahead back down from the clouds to take in Frank Gallaghers stern look in his direction. " I said Who is that IAN?' The older man pointed directly to his phone. 

"no one dad" He stuttered out gluing his eyes to his plate. 

"no one? Did that no one suck your neck like a hoover too? That doesn't look like no one to me. " His father huffed out irritably, looking at his wife suspiciously, " there is nothing this kid does Monica, that you don't know. So why don't you tell me who the fuck that is " 

"Frank. Calm down. He's 18. Hes going have boyfriends, relax" is mother said soothingly while wrapping her arms around her husband, who didn't seem to relax a bit. 

" I will not relax. You have college to focus on. Boyfriends can come later, got it" 

Ian rolled his eyes , " i'm 18 you can't tell me not to date, Frank" he spit out angrily noticing the grimace on his fathers face at the use of his first name. 

" LIke hell I can't. Now getting your dick sucked is one thing" Monica elbowed him hard at the statement " what Mon he's a young man I understand that. But no boyfriends, nothing serious nothing that will take your eyes off the prize and that's fucking final" Frank slammed his hand hard on the kitchen counter causing Ian to jump a little while nodding his agreement. 

Him and Mickey weren't exactly boyfriends, they weren't even exclusive so for now he didn't care about Frank's demands anyways. Him and his old man never got along. They were never going to see eye to eye on Mickey, not just because the other man was someone Ian could see himself being serious with but because Mickey was everything Frank didn't want for his son. He wasn't polished or perfect he didn't attend a prestigious school or any school for that matter and there was no way Frank Gallagher would deem him good enough for his golden boy. So the less Frank Gallagher knew , the better. 

 

 

When Mickey walked past the sign for the third time he finally decided to steel his nerves enough to go in. He instantly loved the smell of the place, it was oil and dirt, there was some air freshener trying to fight against the oil and dirt, failing miserably. The brunette stood next to an old car looking for someone to speak with when he felt an arm wrap around his foot. 

"what the fuck!" Mickey yelped feet leaving the ground as he heard an older man laugh wildly at his discomfort. 

" Sorry" an older black gentleman came out from where he had been working beneath the old car. " I can't help it that shit's funny. Name's Jay. like on the sign out there "  
Jay's Garage, seeking mechanic the sign had said. 

" Mickey ummm Milkovich" He reached out his hand not phased by the grease on the other man's paslm . 

" Milkovich huh. I know your family. What can I do for you son?" 

" First off I'm not my father sir " the old man waved him off with a smile 

"you're already a million times more polite Mickey. You here for a job?" 

" yeah. I'll be upfront I know what I'm doing but I learned in the back of peoples houses and in juvie work program" He dipped his head low at the admission, kicking a small stone at his foot to try and dust away his nerves. 

" me too" the old man smiled meeting Mickey's eyes seemingly working him over " you think you'd like to work here while getting mechanic papers?" 

The brunettes face must have been beaming because the sight of him had Jay laughing loudly again just full of joy. " I take it thats a yes then? alright come on in here and I will walk you through the paperwork" 

 

 

For the first time in a long time Mickey felt good about himself. He had a job. It wasn't much it would be a few days a week to start and at first it would work like an apprenticeship but it was a real above board job. He couldn't wait to tell Ian. It was the redheads attention that had given him the confidence to go in in the first place. if someone like Ian could like him maybe he wasn't supposed to be selling drugs his entire life, maybe he was worth more. He excitedly sent off a text to the younger man with his big news surprised by how much he wanted the other man to think well of him, be proud of him. 

When Ian suggested getting together that night to celebrate he didn't even hesitate to say yes. 

 

" What are you all moony eyed about?' Iggy asked packing a bowl of weed in the living room Sarah practically part of his body as she cuddled him from behind. 

" Got a job" 

" What? You already got a fucking job?" Iggy groused, then yelped as his girlfriend pinched his sides " the fuck Sar?" 

" congrats Mickey that's awesome. And Iggy told me you had a guy too" it was Iggy's turn to hit her gently on the sides. " what?" 

" hes hitting you because your not supposed to know I'm gay" he said through gritted teeth eyeing his brother angrily. " what the hell Ig?" 

" Sorry, we've been together like a year and Sarah don't give a shit who you bone" Ig replied offering the bowl to his brother who happily obliged. 

" look I wont be selling as much. I am working at Jay's and getting my mechanics papers" He passed the bowl right passed Iggy to Sarah " and Ian is probably coming by later, and staying over. Just warning ya" 

" He stays over?!" Sarah squealed, She was a surprisingly cute girl way out of his brother league as far as Mickey was concerned, she had long dark hair and big brown eyes with the kind of figure you'd see on the back of mud flaps. While the look of her did nothing for Mickey, of course. He still knew she was a knock out but most men's standards. " iggy didn't let me sleep over for months" 

" really" Mickey questioned raising his eyebrows to his forehead " think its too fast or what ever? I just like having him sleep here. Is that like bad?' 

"yes" Iggy piped up earning himself another swift elbow from his girlfriend.  
"don't listen to him ! You do you. Is not bad if you want to move fast. Its sweet" both Milkovich brother contorted their faces at her use of the word cute to describe anything Mickey did. 

 

When the couple left it was still hours before he was due to pick up Ian and now he was left to wonder if Iggy was right, maybe he was rushing things. Maybe he was moving too fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what people think of Frank. 
> 
>  
> 
> And if you are getting an 80's romance vibe from the story arc. You should be. Lol. It's a little bit Say Anything inspired, and a mesh of other 80's teen angst gems mixed in.


	11. Red door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short. But I'm working on the smut that follows and I like build up.

When Ian suggested meeting at a coffee shop near his house Mickey was a little confused as to why he couldn't jut come to his door but he suspected it was because the younger man's father was home. He didn't like being someones dirty secret. 

" hey, he spotted that shock of red hair the second he parked the car choosing to sneak up behind where Ian was seating to whisper his hello in a low sexy voice.   
" hi Mr. mechanic, you here to give me a tune up" the redhead winked earning him a belly laugh in return.   
" That's not sexy" Mickey teased , reaching for his wallet as his phone began to ring. " Ian can you grab some money out of there while I get this" he motioned to his wallet while answering the phone quickly. 

Ian reached for a twenty when a bright gold card with a big X on it caught his eye. Giving him a charming thank you smile Mickey walked to the till phone to his ear to order them coffee. 

"so... I don't wanna start a fight but why are meeting here?" Mickey asked when he got off his phone call. Both men had coffee's in hand as they made their way back to the car. " I have a feeling your dad doesn't know about me" he ventured . 

" he knows a little. Hard not to notice some things, you fucking vampire" Ian teased clearly motioning to his bruised up neck. 

"sorry" Mickey shrugged shyly trying not to think about Ian's parents seeing him marked up like that. " Will try not to" 

"don't you dare, I fucking love it " The admission had Mickey blushing slightly as he adjusted himself in the drivers seat. 

" So what does he think?" 

"hmm?" 

" your dad, of us what does he think? Is he going to be tossing me condoms?" 

"not likely. Look can we not talk about my dad alright? Doesn't fucking matter what he thinks. We are here to celebrate you" 

Mickey decided to leave it at that , not wanting to sabotage their plans for the night but it was a conversation he planned to continue on another day. 

 

" That was Jay on the phone. The guy who owns the garage, letting me know everything is set for me to start next week" The brunette said as he started the car eyeing the man next to him whose mind seemed to be somewhere else, his eyes glued to something on his phone. "earth to Ian. What the fucks up man? What you looking at ?" 

" I saw a card in your wallet." 

Mickey decided to turn the car off, a little afraid of where this conversation was going but didn't say anything in return. 

" So I googled it" Ian offered honestly now side eyeing the man next to him " you go to a sex club? That's what the X card is for right?" 

Still Mickey didn't reply obviously trying to find the right words. 

" We aren't using protection! I mean you said you weren't sleeping with anyone else but" 

"but nothing. I'm not. I haven't in months. " 

"uhuh" 

"i'm not lying to you Ian. " He turned his body to grasp the younger man's hands in his own to soothe him before continuing " I have gone there a couple times. Last time was almost a year ago. I always used a condom. I have been tested since, I wouldn't lie " 

:" ok" Ian nodded relieved. 

"ok, So where are we going to celebrate ?" 

" How about the x club?" Ian suggested causing Mickey to spit out the sip of coffee he had just taken all over his steering wheel. 

' What?" 

" I mean people go together right? Doesn't mean we hook up with other people" He shrugged innocently. 

The brunette took a second to gnaw on his lower lip considering the offer on the table. Truth of it was that he was all kinds of turned on by the idea of getting Ian in one of those hot rooms equipped with fun toys he hadn't yet used on anyone but he didn't want to push too far too fast. If spending the night was fast what exactly was fucking in a sex club? Warp speed? 

" I only went there because its a place no one would know me. I am barely out on the southside I could be anonymous there. I don't need to go again" 

" but do you want to?" Ian grasped onto his thigh firmly making Mickey's dick twitch at his touch. " if I don't like anything I say red, right?" 

After little persuasion from Ian, Mickey drove in the direction of the club checking every so often to be sure his date was certain he was into it. 

 

Ian didn't know what he was expecting but a high rise not far from the Loop was not it. The building was gorgeous modern very dark, kind of set back from the street. As they reached the top floor Mickey showed his card to security who eyed ian up and down carefully the brunette vouching for his age. 

" Want a drink?" Mickey asked guiding them towards a near by bar noticing how Ian was taking everything around them in with eyes wide. 

The place wasn't as loud as a typical club, but there was music playing. So far the redhead saw one very large room and a few hallways that veered away from it. The main room they were currently in was eerily similar to dinner parties his parents would throw. Most people were dressed to the nines holding cocktails chatting, save for a few couples sat together on the randomly placed couches that were a little more intimate with each other then they would be at a dinner party. He took notice of one man lazily groping another man's crotch through his pants while they made out in plain sight. Ian was surprised by how turned on he was beginning to feel just at the sight of the two men's semi public make out session. 

" so this is it? " Ian asked taking a sip of the drink Mickey handed him grimacing at the strong taste just a tad before taking it down causing his date to laugh lightly. 

" this is the club part. We can stay here if you want. Or we can... " his words trailed off as he cleared his throat and motioned towards one of the hallways. " but we don't have to" 

"You brought a bag of toys to a hotel Mickey. You have a card for a sex club. I know your at least a little bit kinky" Ian retorted swallowing down the rest of his drink before continuing nervously " I wanna know what your into. I want to turn you on." He ran a finger down the older man's chest before grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards one of the hallways, surprised when the mechanic stopped them in their tracks. 

"not that one" he said firmly tugging his date towards the hallway to the right of them instead, noticing the confused look on his freckled face he leaned in to whisper in his ear " that ones for swingers and I don't share well".

"what this one for?" Ian asked already beginning to feel the liquid courage coursing through his veins. He had never been so turned on in his life, being there wit Mickey was intoxicating. He had never thought about going to a place like this before but now it was the only place he wanted to be. As they walked slowly down the dark hallway he couldn't help himself from attaching his body to Mickey's firm back wrapping his arms around his waist as he peppered any pale skin he could find with kisses. 

Suddenly as if he couldn't take it anymore Mickey turned them swiftly shoving Ian harshly against a red door holding his hands above head before reaching up to take his bottom lip between his teeth. The kiss was harsh, biting filled with desire they found themselves so lost in it they didn't even take notice of other couples as they walked by. 

" you turn me on. Ok. I don't need anything else" Mickey breathed hotly into Ian's neck setting the skin below him on fire as he ran his fingers tips of the waiting flesh below them. " you don't want to do any of this we go, alright ? "   
Ian nodded his agreement while reaching back and turning the knob.


	12. Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited. I have to get some stuff done and I unfortunatley can't get anything to save atm. So it is what it is. I hope its OK to read. I will be back in a tad to edit. 
> 
>  
> 
> ITS ALL SMUT. Skip the entire chapter if that offends you.

The red door opened to an almost black room that had a large window on one side, a very large bed with 4 tall pillars on each corner, a black armor next to it that was opened showing any array of objects Ian couldn't yet make out, completed the space. 

While taking in his surroundings Ian heard Mickey lock the door behind him, before feeling rough hands rub down his sides soothingly. 

" Whats the window for ?" he asked turning to press their lips together, trying not to let his nervousness take the lead. 

Pulling gently at Ian's wrist Mickey lead him to sit on the bed choosing to straddle him as he got comfortable. " If I open the curtain people can see us. Watch what we do, but its so dark they can't make out faces. That's only if I open it. We don't have to." Ian was distracted by how evident Mickey's arousal was, his hips grinding subtly into the redheads crotch as he peppered kisses to his neck. 

" you said you don't share, but we want people to watch?" he moaned out almost breathless as the other man marked up the skin above his collar bone. " fuck" 

 

Making quick work of unbuttoning Ian's dress shirt while biting his naked chest at each newly opened space Mickey had to peel back his head and remind himself to slow down in order to ensure his lover was on the same page. With some resistance from the redhead he removed himself from his lap in order to clear his throat and speak. 

" I wont share but the looks you got coming in here with me? All the men checking you out knowing your ass is mine for the night? That's hot. Knowing they want you" he was cut off, taken by surprised when the younger man pushed him back onto the bed removing his t shirt as he attached his mouth to the sensitive skin of his neck. 

" fuck Ian. Slow down. " the drug dealer laughed lightly at his dates sudden burst of excitement " Do you want to open the window? We wont see anyone, they will see us. "  
" yeah" he said confidently watching Mickey as he walked over to push a button next to the window opening up the black shade that hung over it. The view of his back side had Ian licking his lips at the way his boxer briefs hugged his sexy bubble butt in all the right places . 

Upon Mickey's return the air seemed thicken, the room growing hotter as they made out wantonly their kisses quickly becoming all tongue an teeth, a sharp bite to Ian's shoulder causing him to yelp in pleasure craning his head to the side catching a glimpse of the restraint that was adorned to the pillars on the bed. 

Surprising his lover by taking the lead again switching himself so he was holding Mickey down below his long body hands held above his head in Ian's firm grip, he felt himself grow more confident. " What do you want Mickey?" he breathed hotly between searing kisses.  
"you" the other man replied almost as if out of air , clearly coming undone at the position he was in his pale skin turning a flush pink almost glowng in the dark room. 

'"Want me to tie you up? look in that drawer over there see what I can do to you while you squirm below me?" Ian's voice was dominant, low demanding , that tone coupled with the force of his hand holding Mickey down nearly had the shorter man cumming all over himself. He did want Ian to restrain him, own him, just fucking wreck him.  
Mickey had almost always taken the lead sexually even though he was a bottom he liked to be in control but the few times he let someone take over he couldn't deny were the best orgasms of his life. When Ian had gripped his throat the other night that overwhelming feeling of being dominated did shit to him he couldn't explain.  
" yeah" He moaned, " yeah I do" he licked his lips eyeing the redhead's naked ass as he made his way to the black armor while Mickey removed his black boxer briefs and positioned himself to fit into the arm ankle restraints on the bed. The walk back over to him couldn't have been more then 30 seconds but his desperate want for the other man to control him had it feeling like a lifetime, Mickey visibly swallowing at the sight of the redhead hovering over him with toys in hand. 

" no, not like that turn over" Ian commanded Mickey instinctively complying so he was now on his stomach arms and legs spread wide, causing a wolfish grin to spread across Ian's face. He hoped who ever was watching got a good look at that ass, so plump , juicy like a ripe peach just waiting for Ian to take a bite., So he did, hard dipping his head down like a cat arching his back, making sure his ass was on display as well. The idea of eyes on him as he fucked into a needy panting Mickey had him painfully hard. He chose to ignore his aching dick to strap Mickey in firmly and playfully smack his rump, loving the moan the smack pulled out of the waiting man. 

" Want me to spank it Mick? " He asked with a small black tickler in hand, he had never used one but it was a soft leather to touch, he liked the feeling of it in his hand and thought it wouldn't hurt the ass he loved too much. He gingerly ran the tickler down Mickey's thighs watching him shudder at the action. The way he was controlling the other man's pleasure with just the flick of his wrist had Ian excited to do more with the small toy. 

" yeah" Mickey squeaked out an obvious waver of excitement evident voice. " Yeah spank me Ian" he pleaded trying to arch his ass in the air as much as he could while tied to the 4 pillars. 

"fuck" blinking his eyes a few times to be sure the sexy image in-front of him was real, Ian lowered the black small whip to smack at Mickey's ass. He was very gentle at first until he heard a chorus of "MORE and Harder" echoing throughout the room until Finally Ian tossed the toy aside kissing the sore ass in front of him listening as the moans of the man below him became softer more needy. 

"gunna make that ass feel a lot better Mick" Ian crooned as he took his large hands and spread Mickey open so he could lick fat stripes around his tight hole. He was so tight , his pale cheeks hot from the whipping his body quivering from the attention it was getting. Ian couldn't get enough, filled with desire at just the taste of him. " that good?" 

"yeah fuck need you to fuck me" Mickey practically begged when he heard the top of the lube being popped open, music to his fucking ears. 

"not yet" Ian retorted as he laid his long body over the length of Mickey's shorter frame pressing one wet finger into him while craning his head trying to the brunette in for a kiss despite the awkward angle. It was sloppy, all tongue and teeth but filled with passion none the less, only breaking apart when Ian's long digits met with Mickey's prostate forcing the other man to yell his pleasure to the hot room. 

Ian had no idea how hot he would find being in charge like this, listening to Mickey's groans, watching him squirm under his touch, knowing he had all the power over the the drug dealer had him more turned on then he had ever been before. He wanted to do so much more, he wanted to get the beads he had seen, lube them up and bring the other man to tears with his dominance but for now he just couldn't muster any more energy to fight off his incoming orgasm. He found himself straightening up as his fingers scissored the other man expertly, just watching the tight muscles of Mickey's back flex and contract as Ian made his way deeper inside stretching his warm walls to fit his dick perfectly. Not wanting to wait any longer he removed his fingers carefully, hearing a regrettable sigh from the whimpering man below, he stroked his long shaft with lube for only a minute not wanting to waste any time before diving in. 

"you good? You ready for me ?" He asked voice completely wrecked with desire as he moved himself behind his lovers ass giving it one more hard smack before plunging his slicked up cock into the warm heat of his waiting ass. 

"yes oh my god Ian. Fuck" 

As Ian bottomed out he thought one more time about the possibility of people in another room getting off to him fucking into Mickey. The sexiness of that image lead him to tug at his balls as to not cum too fast. It was all so all consuming the dark room, the whip, the audience, Mickey below him arms and legs restrained to the bed taking his cock like a fucking pro. Ian wrapped one hand around Mickey's waist lifting his hips up as much as the ties would allow, using the other hand to reach around his lovers throat the way he knew he liked squeezing gently at his jugular  
"that's it" Mickey praised " just like that. Fuck me hard just like that " 

So he did. Letting all his inhibitions go, not that he had many after opening that door, he fucked into him nailing his prostate on every hard thrust until he knew his job was done. Mickey came untouched loud and hard spilling all over the bed, Ian cumming seconds after allowing his body to fall onto Mickey's as he did. 

" Holy shit " they both said as Ian worked to untie the brunette who instantly got up to close the drapes to the window. 

"fuck that was good" Mickey panted out shaking his head in disbelief as he cuddled up to the redhead for a few minutes before they made their exit. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"so" Ian started as they walked back to the car in an somewhat awkward silence. " congrats on the job" 

Mickey couldn't help but laugh at his dates sudden awkwardness loving his ability to be so dominating and sexy one minute yet cute and innocent the next. He grinned at him warmly knowing maybe he shouldn't do what he wanted to do next but just not have any defenses against the kids infectious personality. 

"Wanna stay at my place again? We can just hang out fall asleep, wake up together , That ok? ' 

Ian couldn't help his big goofy smile, to him that was more than Ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this turned out more hot than awkward lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments on your thoughts on the beginning of their sexual relationship if you feel like it :). This is just the beginning of them exploring their wants.


	13. Ian knew it.

This was it. Ian knew it. His head snuggled into Mickey's warm chest legs tangled together in soft sheets the faint intoxicating smell of the other man engulfing his senses, Ian knew he was falling in love. He had never felt this before, nothing even close in fact. He had been in lust before infatuated most definitely but that wasn't this. He felt more at home more at ease in Mickey's tiny bedroom than he had ever felt in his large one, he had felt safe in the other man's crime addled neighborhood than he had every felt in his "safe" one. There in Mickey's warm bed entwined in his strong embrace Ian Gallagher was where he belonged. He knew it. 

 

"morning" a hoarse voice whispered while a soft finger traced down the bridge of Ian's nose gently. 

" mmmm morning " 

" you want breakfast?" 

" i want you" 

Lazily positioning himself on top of his still half asleep bed-mate Ian began to kiss marks all over sensitive pale skin earning him small moans with each pass of his tongue. 

The sex was gentle, deeper more passionate then they had ever had before. The kisses were softer sweeter purposeful in their desire to devour every inch of one another .  
They shared sharp gasping moans as they came together quietly in the dancing morning sunlight that began to take over the once dark room. 

 

" now about that breakfast" Ian said plainly grinning into Mickey's shoulder as he peeled himself away, reaching for his phone on the night stand. "fuck my mom is freaking the fuck out" 

"IIIIIIAN" 

"Mickey" 

" did you not tell her where you weren't coming home?" Mickey shook his head at the younger man tsking his forgetfulness as he lit himself a morning smoke. 

" Do you want her number? Cut out the middle man?" He teased, not laughing when he noticed Mickey thinking about it just a little too long. "NO! She's not upset about that anyways, I think she assumed I was staying over " he paused to smile at the blush that came over the brunettes face at revalation " my dad is pissed I haven't responded to Harvard yet" 

" Wait . What?" Mickey stubbed out his cigarette eyeing Ian intently " You got in to Harvard?" 

"yeah, its not a big deal" he replied easily grabbing his clothes from the floor next to the bed making note of his grumbling stomach " so breakfast? We going out or---' 

Much to Ian's dismay Mickey was still sitting in bed staring at him slack jawed. " We celebrated my crummy mechanic job, while you had an acceptance letter to fucking Harvard? Jesus you are too good for me " the last part was barely as whisper but it didn't get past the redhead who automatically threw himself on the bed in protest. 

"don't say that shit again" he warned " your job is awesome, amazing actually and you are going to be amazing at it. And I'm " So in love with you is what he thought but wouldn't say " I'm so into you, got it" he kissed pouty lips firmly for good measure a little upset when he felt the other man's body tense up at the touch. " are you gunna end things with me because of this?" He asked feeling more and more defeated by the second. 

"no, no I'm into you too" Mickey assured him, relaxing into the kiss before peeling apart to add " we're very different though I don't know how we fit " he stated with a obvious concern evident in his tone. 

" We just do. Ok? We just do." 

"ok" 

 

 

Ian staring at his phone willing a message to pop up, while sitting in Chemistry left him feeling far less content then when hehad woken up with days earlier in Mickey's bed. 

" still nothing ?" Cora asked gently know her best friend had been on edge since sending Mickey an unanswered message a day earlier. " you know he started his new job he's probably busy" 

"Maybe I should text him again" he suggested not liking the grimace that played on his petite friends face when he did. 

"Maybe you should focus on your own shit kid. Like Harvard. Or one of the many other schools you got into." 

" Please" Ian scoffed " you've met my dad, there's one school and one school only. I should decline just to piss him off" 

"don't not go to Harvard just because Frank wants you to Ian. You're smarter than that " she smacked his head playfully not realizing how truly serious he was in that moment. He didn't want to please his dad by becoming some sort of trophy for the old man to brag about. But she wasn't wrong you don't turn down Harvard because you have daddy issues. Ian had a lot to think about but he couldn't get Mickey out of his head. He wanted to know the other man wasn't having second thoughts, he wanted to know the other man was having the same strong feelings he was, he wanted his fucking phone to buzz. 

 

With radio silence from Mickey for the rest of the day Ian made his way home to an even more unpleasant sight, his father was home. 

"There's my boy" Frank chimed pulling the redhead in for a barely reciprocated hug. " I did a good thing, you're gunna love me" he was practically beaming while Monica gave Ian a regrettable look of warning from behind. 

" What did you do?" he asked hesitantly already not liking where this was going. 

" I was hard on you the other day, about the hoover on your neck" he began motioning to mark still visible above Ian's collar bone. " Your mom was right, you should date. It'll be good for you" the words instinctively made Ian smile until he caught another glimpse of his mom's obvious nervous shifting in the back ground. 

" thanks dad" 

" So I set you up! Great kid named Paul goes to Harvard, hes my lawyers son. Single handsome and on the fast track to being an attorney. You have a date on Friday"


	14. Fucking Frank.

"what?" ian squeaked out as he watched his father reach for a tumbler and pour himself a drink face still lit up with pride for what he had done for his son. "What do you mean I have a date Friday" 

" Boy you don't get out enough" the older man teased " Its a date, dinner a movie some over the clothes stuff " he winked forcing Ian to vomit just a little in his mouth " you know a DATE. What's for dinner Mon? I am starved " 

" I can't go on a date. I have a... I mean I am seeing----" Ian stuttered out finding himself more and more tongued tied about his relationship with Mickey. " I just can't" 

"you can and you will. " it was a sudden low deadly tone forcing Ian to hitch his breath a tad. 

"Frank" Monica interjected while putting something in the microwave " rosa made lasagna for dinner I will just heat it up. And you can't force the boy to go on a date if he has a boyfriend" 

" Boyfriend?" Frank snapped his head " you have a boyfriend now? I thought we were talking some fun behind the bleachers. Ian? Is this a boyfriend?" 

" ummm well... " 

" So no. Paul is picking you up at 6 on Friday, look nice " with that he takes his lasagna out to the dining room leaving Ian and his mother to sit in silence for a few minutes just taking it all in. 

 

Finally as Ian rises to go to the dining room Monica pulls at his wrist. " Whats going on with Mickey? Is all not well?" 

" I donno. I am crazy about him but Franks not wrong hes not my boyfriend, hes been freezing me out for a couple of days." His head hang low at the admission. 

"I like Mickey and I know you do too but maybe the date wouldn't hurt." she paused to take in the shocked look on his face " I'm not condoning what your father did but in his own "fucking FRANK" way he was trying to help. its just a date, dinner skip the movie if you want but go out and get your mind off whatevers going on with Mickey right now" She offered honestly. "I really like you with Mickey so I am not saying to do anything with this boy, I wont be tossing you condoms" she teased causing a blush to form over his freckled face " I just want you to get out maybe have some fun, not sit around pining. I hope Mickey will be come around though. I really do" 

" alright" He conceded before changing his direction towards the door " My car done being detailed? " he asked before grabbing the keys. " I'll be home late or not at all I will text you later " 

 

 

Jay's had been the perfect distraction from Mickeys feeling of inadequacy with Ian. He loved the work, he was good at it too Jay seemed very impressed with him. 

" Mickey take a break, come on over have a smoke" Jay waved a hand for the younger man to join him and the other mechanic on duty Nevin, at the picnic table that sat at the side of the garage. 

Wiping his greasy hands on his dark blue overalls Mickey padded over to the over men jonseing for a cigarette, happy when the older man handed him one. 

" So you got a favorite car Mick?" Nevin asked curiously. He was a lot younger then Jay but older then Mickey he would guess but at least 10 years, blond thin crooked teeth, looked like he should be sitting outside of a farm with hay in his mouth. 

" Well I drive an old beat up corrolla so, anything but that " the three men laughed hardheartedly at the reply. 

Jay let out a plume of smoke " I am a Rolls Royce kinda guy, classic beautiful " Mickey nodded in agreement while Nevin rolled his eyes . 

" A rolls is an old mans car " the statement had Jay shrugging knowingly " Give me a porche 911 or holy shit" Nevin trailed off something clearly catching his eye " HOLY SHIT give me a Mercedes AMG GT" he slurred out drool visible on his lip as he watched the car pull into the garage, the other two men now staring equally impressed. 

" Who drives a $100, 000 car in the hood?" Jay asked rising to meet the costumer, obviously shocked when a young redhead stepped out. Not quite as shocked as Mikcey though who found himself suddenly with a dry throat and regretful heart. He hadn't been replying to ian's messages so he should have known the kids next move was to come down to the neighborhood and find him. It was after all, his pattern. 

Ian was still half way across the parking lot, head obviously searching for Mickey not yet noticing the three men to the side when the brunette reached for his bosses elbow . "hes not a customer, hes here for me. Hes my, I mean we... we're " he stumbled out with a sigh hoping the men would catch his drift, relieved when they did . 

Nevins eyes almost popped out of his head at the revelation, " tell him I will take it in the ass if I can drive that car , Ok." he yelled out just a little too loudly as Mickey made his way to Ian who obviously heard the statement causing him to laugh lightly at the man. 

 

" What the fuck is that?" Mickey motioned to the impressive black car sitting behind the much more impressive man. " Since when do you have a fucking Mercedes?" 

" I got my first on my 15th birthday, but this one just a month ago. I never really drive it though, its nice but not exactly practical. Wanna go for a ride?" He offered handing Mickey the keys. 

"i'd love to but I'm working don't got a long bre--" He was cut off when Jay hollared at them. 

"hes got an hour, bet that baby can go far in an hour" the old man said pointedly eyes not leaving the expensive car as he waved Mickey away. 

 

They drove to a small park off the highway not too far away from the garage, they joyful feeling he had driving the fast car dissipating the second the engine turned off and he eyed the quiet red head next to him. 

"look Ian.." 

"no, you look. I drove this here for a reason. Everytime something like Harvard happens, or you see my house you act all shocked and shit gets disjointed as if suddenly hits you that I have money. " Mickey only lowered his head not daring to look in those stunning green eyes. " So here it fucking is ok. I have $100,000 cars handed to me, my bedroom is the size of your house. I've always had a maid and cook , yes two separate people. I had to fight to not be put in some preppy ass private school like my siblings because I wanted to be with my friends. In order to to that I had to keep my grades up, HIGH so I did and now I get to go to basically any school I want, money is no issue." He paused for only a momment, not letting Mickey get a word in " I am rich. I am not hiding that from you. Its just fucking money. I like you and I think you like me and your being a fucking asshole right now" 

Mickey sucked on his bottom lip staring at the trees a few feet away visibly searching for the right thing to say but not finding it. 

" My dad set me up." that got Mickey's attention his head spinning quickly to look at Ian " he wants me to go out with some would be lawyer attending Harvard law" 

Still nothing. 

" Would you at least say something?" 

" have fun on your date" 

"fuck you" 

" Ian. Fuck. " the redhead crashed their lips together harshly Mickey kissing back in kind unbuckling so he could climb on the redheads lap, the action made difficult in the small space. " fuck your car kinda sucks actually" he teased fumbling to find a good position in. 

They made out passionately for a few minutes before Mickey peeled his mouth away, finding his seat in the drivers side once again. 

"do you really want me to go out with someone else?" It was barely audible, Ian choosing not to look at the man he wanted so badly instead placing his eyes firmly on the floor of the car. " Mickey? " 

" I need to get back to work" 

" are you fucking kidding me right now?" 

" we aren't exclusive Ian. You can do what you want" He said starting the car eyes steeled on the road. 

" I want you" 

"and your dad? Who does he want you with?" He asked getting only an aggravated sigh in return " go out with Harvard guy Ian. those are the guys you'll be with for the next four years right, if you go to Harvard or not. College douche bags, those are you guys" He offered suddenly very annoyed at how quickly the fast car got them within sight of the garage. 

"Your my guy " he said pointedly as they pulled into Jay's. " but I'm not gunna keep coming here. This was it Mickey I'm not going to keep chasing your ass. You know what I want, fuck my dad and Harvard douche bags. I want you. But you cant freeze me out every time you feel insecure about stupid shit " 

Mickey got out of the car in silence, not moving into the kiss Ian tried to steal before taking his seat in the drivers side and driving away. 

 

 

When Friday arrived Ian was crawling out of his skin at the thought of a date with someone other than Mickey but he didnt want to fight with his dad and he hadn't heard a word from the man he really wanted. He meant what he said he was done chasing someone who was so easily spooked by their differences in lifestyle. 

 

" that must be Paul " Frank practically floated to the front door after the first ring, nearly dragging Ian by the wrist with him. 

" Hell Mr. Gallagher I"m Paul I believe we met at my fathers office a time or two" the polite man shook his fathers hand clearly trying to spy Ian who was situated behind them. 

" Yes Paul, its nice to see you again. This is Ian. " the two men exchanged pleasantries shook hands then exited quickly much to Franks delight, a nervous unsure Monica watching from the stairs. 

 

Paul took Ian for sushi, something he didn't care for in the slightest but didnt bother to say choosing instead to choke down the raw fish the way he was choking down Mickeys rejection and try his best to get to know Paul. He was handsome, taller then Ian very thin with light brown hair, his chiseled features resembling Alexander skaarsgaurd from True Blood. So, truly not bad to look at even Ian had to admit that, which he did to himself as he bit into a particularly piece of slimy uncooked fish. 

 

 

" You ask him"  
" Hes your brother, you should care"  
" but I don't care" 

Mickey could hear the couple arguing on the couch, from his bedroom. " ask me what asshole?" He groused choosing to go to Iggy and Sarah in the living room where they were obviously talking about him. 

" What happened to Northside prick?" the name earned him a sharp elbow from his girlfriend " Ian, fuck. What happened to Ian" 

" nothing" Mickey answered nonchalantly grabbing some old pizza from the box on the table. " hes dating other northside pricks, like he should be" 

" because you told him to right?" He said knowingly, causing Sarah to arch an eyebrow.

"Why would he do that" She came to his defense before pausing to take in the guilty look washing over the older Milkovich's face " MIckey Milkovich! Why the fuck would you do such a thing?" 

" because it was the right thing to do, will you get your woman in check Ig?" 

"absolutley not" his brother retorted easily, munching on a pepperoni. 

" you were so crazy about this guy you had him sleeping over all the time not wanting to wake up without him" Mickey said nothing to her stating the obvious " now your sending him off to date other people, what the fuck Mickey?" 

"hes too good for me" 

" And I'm not too good for Iggy?" She asked honestly Iggy not even protesting the admission, choosing instead to nod in agreement. " i still love him and I wouldn't be half as happy without him. Do you make him happy?" 

"I think so " 

"And what if his dating other people goes well huh? What if hes waking up wrapped in some other dudes arms in the morning? How would you feel about that" the image nearly knocked Mickey off his feet. He hadn't thought about that. Ian cuddling into someone else his warm breath landing on their chest long fingers opening them up and his .... ah fuck. He hand't thought about this at all. He had been thinking in terms of money and what made sense on paper not how he actually felt. The kid was under his skin. And the thought of him actually with someone else sent Mickey into a tailspin. 

" Should I text him? I've been freezing him out for days. " 

"nah man" Iggy began before taking a swig of beer " after icing him out for days, you've gotta go there and grovel" 

" and this is why we're together " Sarah chimed giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek, an action Mickey didn't even see because he was already in his car. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When the door bell rang this time, it was Monica who answered on the first ring. 

" Mickey" she smiled warmly holding the door open for the obviousy anxious man in front of her. 

" Hi Mrs. Gallagher its nice to see you again, Is umm Ian home?" he sputtered out nervously, shocked when he actually jumped at tad at a mans loud voice coming in behind her. 

" Ian's on a date son and who might you be?" The thin man Mickey could only assume was Ian's dad got closer to the door not at all discreetly looking Mickey over intently. 

" I'm Mickey, Mr. Gallagher. A friend of Ian's " he extended his hand not too surprised when the other man refused to take it earning him a death glare from his wife. 

" Mickey and I have met before, hes a very nice boy " 

" hmmmm. I see and is he the very nice boy marking up our sons neck every night?" the mechanic gulped at the question choosing not to answer it. " and just what is it you do Mickey, you know besides violate my sons body parts" he was clearly trying to intimidate the younger man the words causing Mickey to clench his hands into fists. 

" I am a mechanic sir" the answer made a huge smile form across Monica's lips. " I fix cars" 

the older man stifled a laugh at the words , " FRANK !" Monica smacked his arm not all that gently.

" What Mon? A mechanic ? that's who you want for Ian really?" 

Mickey was done with this asshole, yes he had spent the last week thinking he wasn't good enough for the redhead but standing there hearing that dickhead actually say it he realized how dumb he was being. Ian wanted to be with Mickey and when he stopped to be honest with himself he knew he wanted the same. This asshole here didn't know a thing about it. And who ever the dick head was that Ian was out with also didn't know a thing about it. In trying so hard to push them apart as it turns out, Fucking Frank may have pushed them right together.


	15. Did you see how tall?

As they waited for the bill to arrive for dinner Paul was chattering on about something Ian didnt quite catch, trying this best to feign interest in the other man was proving difficult as his mind flooded with thoughts of Mickey. Did Mickey like sushi? Had he even tried it, what if he hadn't but was on a date right now trying it with someone else, what if that guy was taller then Ian or more handsome? What if they were kissing or touching or sharing space in Mickey's warm bed or the room with the red door, mother fucker does Mickey bring all his dates there?...... His mind was doing him no favors as as the car pulled out of the parking lot. Paul was still rambling in the background until they came to an abrupt stop, Ian suddenly shaken out of his inner dialogue to notice they were parked along the side of the road no where near the movie theatre. 

 

" Your not into this are you?" Paul asked him pointedly as they sat in silence watching the other cars drive by probably carrying people on much more successful dates than theirs. 

" fuck. I'm sorry" Ian let out a loud exhale of air, regretting his rudeness towards the other man instantly. " I will try harder to pay attention" he offered, earning him a small smile from the handsome man. 

" you know I have never really had to have a date try so hard to be into me " he said without a smidgen of smugness just honesty and warmth " is there someone else?" 

Ian nodded regrettably " fraid so" . Paul didn't seem put out by the information at all, he was a good looking Harvard student something told Ian he would be just fine. "we can still see the movie if you want. " Ian offered politely. 

"nah, let me get you home" it was really too bad Ian was so desperately hung up on Mickey, Paul was a nice guy the kind of guy that most would be happy to find and at the same time he was all wrong for Ian. Ian wanted one thing and one thing only , he wanted Mickey. He was regretting the stance he had taken, telling the other man he wouldn't be putting his tail between his legs again to come find him. Truth was he was already planning his next foray into the southside in his head, although he knew he should have more pride. He didn't. He didn't have any pride at all when it came to Mickey. He had just turned down an Alexander Skaarsgard look a like even though the brunette had already blown him off. Ian, as it were was hopeless. 

That's why when he noticed the corolla in his driveway he was rendered almost speechless, him and Paul approaching the scene taking place on his front porch from a safe distance. The yelling got their attention instantly. 

 

 

Hands clenched into tight fists at his sides Mickey took in all Frank Gallagher was saying as a revelation hit him. " You saw the marks " he said quietly at first then louder " YOU SAW THE MARKS. On Ian. You knew he was seeing someone right? He mentioned it, you saw the marks you knew ?" He asked curiously almost gritting his teeth as the man only clicked his tongue in response. " You knew he was seeing someone that he wasn't bringing home to meet you, so that meant I wasn't some uppity rich prick. So YOU went and found yourself an uppity rich prick for him to date, to get the fuck rid of me . Sound about right Frank?" Mickey said harshly his hackles fully rising. 

" Its MR. Gallagher to you. I deserve a little respect"  
" So do I" Mickey growled out not moving for fear of actually lunging at the man, unsure if pummeling the redhead's dad was the smartest move, although he was almost certain Ian wouldn't mind. 

Frank ran his fingers through his hair straightening his back to stand taller above the angry young man in front of him, " look that may be true but Ian himself said you weren't his boyfriend." 

"well, we'll see about that" Mickey said jumping a tad when he heard footsteps behind him and a familiar voice. 

" We will ?" Ian questioned, surprising everyone with his presence. 

Paul was standing next to him, he leaned in close " that's the guy? I see why I didn't have a chance" he said taking Mickey in a little too closely for Ian's liking . 

" seriously?" Ian questioned teasingly rolling his eyes at his date . 

"sorry." Paul grimaced at tad at his being caught checking out Mickey before making his exit , " it was nice meeting you all .uh.... yeah Have a good night" 

As Paul walked away Ian couldn't help but notice the death glares Mickey sent in his direction. Mickey's blatant jealousy had Ian bursting with confidence. " Dad, mom I think Mickey and I need to talk" 

Frank huffed a tad still eyeing Mickey sternly " I don't think Mickey and I are done here son." Frank challenged shocked when Ian pressed forward placing himself in front of the brunette so he was in between them. 

"yes you are. Goodnight Mom" He smiled sweetly at his mother before turning his stare towards his father who was pulled harshly into the house by his wife, who didn't seem at all pleased with the man. 

 

 

 

Suddenly the front porch was strangely silent, dark the air thickened around them as Mickey leaned up to press their lips together Ian kissing back instantly melting into the other mans touch as he felt warm hands grasp the nape of his neck to pull him in deeper. Despite wanting to lose himself in the moment Ian chose to peel himself away knowing he needed some answers. 

" So that was my dad" he deadpanned. 

" yeah. Hes a dick" 

" you're telling me. " he laughed lightly loving the way Mickey smile beamed as the porch lights hit his face just right " but what you said to him about being my boyfriend ? Did you mean..." 

" I meant it. I meant every word of it." Mickey interrupted pressing forward to capture ian's lips again visibly disappointed when the younger man didn't reciprocate the action. " your date was hot " he said clearly searching Ian's face for any hope he didn't agree. 

" Yep." Ian replied easily choosing to play it for all it was worth " tall too. I mean , did you see how tall ?" He taunted, purposely looking down on the shorter man playfully. 

" your a fucking prick. I regret this whole thing" Mickey huffed exactly no malice to his tone, he began to walk away until Ian tugged at his elbow pulling him in for a deep kiss. " fuck . I missed you" he breathed out quietly when they came up for air. 

" I missed you too." they kissed again this time it got heated quickly Mickey pushing Ian against the side of the house so hard he yelped as his head hit the wall " eager much Milkovich" he teased letting his hands play over the band of the mechanics underwear just below the waist of his jeans, wanting so desperately to dive in. " we have a lot to talk about " he stuttered out trying to gain some control over the situation, seeing as they were on his front porch and not in a bed. 

" yeah." mickey agreed starting to back away so they could collectively calm the fuck down. " talk.. Right we should talk" he said watching Ian's long fingers still working their way into his underwear . " fuck. I want you" 

They laughed at their complete inability to keep their hands off of one another. " OK. look" Ian said pointedly practically jumping out of Mickey's reach choosing to stand on the other side of the porch for some much needed space to cool down. " We aren't going to talk tonight. That's fucking clear, so just clarify one thing for me than we go back to your place and I devour every fucking inch of you , deal?" 

" deal" 

" Do you want to be my boyfriend? is that what this is? That's why you came here?" 

"yes"


	16. thin walls

"fuck" Mickey breathed at the intense feeling of Ian filling him up. His body was on fire, burning brighter at every thrust , every rough touch and sharp bite. The jerking of his head when the redhead tugged harshly at his hair only had his dick straining harder begging for relief. Knowing his ass will burn for days from the sting of the strong slaps being brought down upon it did shit to him he couldn't explain. His sweet young typically soft spoken Ian growling demands in a low husky voice was enough to have Mickey whimpering his name begging the man to let him cum. 

"fuck Ian. Ian I need to cum "  
"not yet. Move your ass up higher " he pulled at the dark hair again raising Mickeys head as he lifted him up with his right arm so Mickeys back was flank against his chest as he railed into him from below their knees and thighs almost interlocking. " too hard?' He backed his hips away slightly slowing his pace down to be sure he wasn't hurting the other man. 

" no. feels good keep doing that" Mickey panted completed coming undone, taking Ian's hand off his chest leading it to grip his throat tightly . "just like that. Harder" 

Ian complied loving the way the older man could take his cock, relishing the way his body contracted tightly around him so tight and hot he was almost ready to explode. 

" I'm gunna.." without warning Mickey's body fell out of his grasp practically folding over as he came all over the sheets below, Ian thrusting only a few more times before reaching his climax as well. Both men panted hard, Ian tumbling on top of a very sweaty Mickey laughing lightly as he shook through his orgasm. 

 

"What the hell is funny right now?" Mickey questioned curiously as he peeled himself out from under his boyfriend. 

" Just curious how thin your walls are. Isn't your brother home" as if he could hear the conversation Iggy pounded on the bedroom door. 

" you assholes done yet" neither man answered they smiled as they heard Sarah pulling him away from the door telling him to shut the hell up. 

 

With that Ian was back in Mickey's warm bed cuddling into the shorter man's broad chest as they split a post coital cigarette, blowing perfect circles into the air. 

 

" Fuck that was good" the mechanic said kissing the top of his boyfriends head before stubbing out the cigarette. " but I can't help but notice that we have had sex 3 times since we got back here and haven't talked once. Weren't we supposed to talk or some shit firecrotch?" 

Ian raised an eyebrow at the nickname before responding " oh I beg to differ you talk a lot in bed" He laughed at the small jab the comment earned him. " what ? You do! I love it!" 

" Jesus Christ you're an idiot." 

"your idiot" He asserted smiling when the brunette pulled him in for a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. 

" my idiot. yes. But umm we do need to talk about some shit." 

" I know. I just don't want to. Because its always the same, you think we're too different. I get it but then why go to my house Mick? Why not just let me go if we're gunna keep going in circles with the same shit" Ian asked honestly adjusting himself so he was sitting up leaning against the head board. 

Mickey took a minute to rub his forehead and let himself breath before answering. " Not going to get you back wasn't a fucking option Ian. I missed you. I hated the idea of you with ----" 

" Some northside prick?" 

" anyone else" he corrected " i hated the idea of you with , anyone else. Your good for me, I had the balls to get that job but of you, you wanting me its feels fucking amazing" he looked firmly at the wall not comfortable with being this voreranable Ian, sensing as much also chose to look away as well. 

" You are amazing, you're smart and you deserve that job. I'm glad I helped you see that" 

" you did. and you ARE good for me. But your dad as much as a dick as he fucking is, isn't wrong Ian. How am I good for you?" He gnawed on his lower lip finally facing his boyfriend searching for any sort of response that would make him feel better about his insecurities. 

Much to Mickey's surprise Ian' didn't respond right way instead he sat wide eyed studying his boyfriends face as if he had two heads. "what? Thats what this is about? You think you are not good enough for me? Mickey! " He actually reached out and smacked the other man on the shoulder perhaps with a little more force then intended.  
" that's insane. Since being with you I feel like I can fucking breath. I am not living for my dad or school or any other shit, I am happy. You make me happy." 

Taken over by emotion the mechanic crashed their lips together passionately only pulling apart when he heard his stomach grumble from below. 

" sorry I am fucking starving" 

" me too" Ian agreed kissing his boyfriend once more before getting dressed " No more doubting yourself Ok? I want you. Thats all that matters" 

" what about your dad? Hes never going to approve of us Ian. There's no fucking way. He's gunna keep trying to push all american future lawyers and doctors on your ass. and I .. I don't know how to fucking take that shit" 

" don't worry about my dad. I can't handle him" 

 

 

Iggy and Sarah eyed the men as they entered the kitchen for some food. Ian turned to smile at the girl warmly " You must be Sarah" he reached out his hand to the couch where she sat . 

" And you must be Ian. I heard ALLLLLL about " she chimed causing Mickey to turn a light shade of crimson as he handed Ian some left overs Sarah had brought home from the diner. " he is so into you" 

" Iggy control your girlfriend please " 

" absolutely not" Iggy teased blowing out a plume of smoke while he played video games from the couch. 

" nice to meet you Sarah. So tell me does Mick talk about me all the time or.. OUCH FUCK MICK !" he yelped from the sharp elbow his boyfriend shoved into his ribs. " ok fine I'll stop" 

 

After finishing the game Iggy broke the silence made from their eating to remind his brother of some business he needed to take care of. 

" Don't forget you got to go to Mikes today, He wont buy from me only likes your dumbass and we need the money" Mickey nodded at his brother the conversation forcing Ian to raise an eyebrow as they retreated back Into the brunettes room. 

"your still selling? Why what about your job?" 

" not really just a little to help out Ig. Its not a big deal" he started pausing carefully before continuing " you should stay here though I'll be quick" 

"why would I do that?" 

" bad neighborhood" 

"fuck off. I'm not a fucking baby, Mickey" Ian groused finding himself possibly more annoyed than he should be. 

" I'm serious, you don't fuck around with these guys. Just stay here. I'll be back in no time" 

 

And with that he was out the door leaving an anxious Ian in his wake.


	17. big ol' gap year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far! Love to hear everyone's thoughts!

Mickey had been gone for almost 2 hours before Ian was almost fully crawling out of his skin. Hoping the couple in the living room could somehow calm his nerves Ian made his way out of Mickey's bedroom to nonchalantly start conversation. 

" Hey" He said shyly watching the tv as Iggy played some racing game while Sarah smoked a joint, kindly motioning it towards him as he took a seat on the brown chair to the left of her. " no thanks I'm good. So, uh when do you think Mick will be back?" 

Iggy promptly crashed his car on screen yelling at the tv for being 'fucking stupid" before replying easily " when he gets back.' 

" I cant wait until he done with this shit " Ian said plainly staring at the front door not really taking in the confused face of the man next to him. 

done with what shit?" the younger Milkovich asked curiously as he blew a plume of smoke in the air. " Done with selling shit?" 

Ian finally peeled his eyes away from the doorway to look at Iggy, " well yeah" he was taken aback but the way the other man's brows furrowed at the answer, he almost looked angry. 

" Look, Northside I don't know what the fuck you talking about but hes not going to be done with any shit. We've been doing this together since i was ten" Iggy asserted, and Ian finally got the hint. He didn't just look angry, he was angry. Sarah was obviously trying to soothe her boyfriends annoyance whispering things in his ear that Ian couldn't quite hear. 

" Sorry man, I didn't mean anything by it. Its just.. " he paused trying to find his voice " i mean he has a job now" 

" yeah and he said he'd be working with me less. Not that he wasn't a fucking Milkovich anymore" Iggy asserted " what do you think there pretty boy? He was going to get a job become some upstanding citizen and move up to the suburbs with you?" 

"Iggy!" Sarah grabbed at his elbow, hard giving him a death glare as she did. " that's enough" 

" What Sar? Mickey is a gun carrying drug selling thug. That's what he is. " he paused to look at Ian carefully " i like you, dude, I do but uh got tell it straight ya know" 

 

Ian nodded, smiling lightly at Sarah who gave him a regrettable shrug as the couple made their way into Iggy's bedroom. 

 

Ian's head was spinning as he laid in Mickey's room. All along the older man had been telling him they were worlds apart. He thought it was just about money, so he put it all out there the day he drove his Mercedes down to the Southside, but maybe he wasn't really listening to the other man. it wasn't just about money. Their lives were different in a myriad of ways and that's what Mickey had been trying to tell him. Iggy just said his boyfriend was a gun carrying thug? Mickey carried a gun? And not just to carry on but because his life required one. He didn't sell drugs for fun or to rip of Northside kids for kicks they did it to survive. He hadn't thought about any of this shit, not really. Not the way Mickey obviously had. There were only 3 years between them but Mickey was right, he grew up long before Ian did. How could Ian have been so stupid to not get what he was saying? The thoughts swirled around in his head the more time it took for Mickey to walk safely through that front door. 

 

At some point he must of just exhausted himself with worry because the next thing Ian felt was a warm press to the nape of his neck and rough hands snaking up his abdominal muscles. 

" go back to sleep" Mickey whispered snugging into his boyfriends warm body. 

" have you ever shot anyone ?" Ian blurted out into the night causing both man to jerk very much awake. Ian was still half asleep, surprising himself by asking the question out loud " sorry I didn't mean to.." 

" didnt mean to ? Ask me if I shot someone? " Mickey stuttered out slowly turning the redheads body over so they were lying down face to face. "where the hell did that come from?" 

Ian closed his eyes breathing deeply before continuing " its just Iggy said that you carry a gun and you aren't ever going to stop selling drugs and I donno I guess you were right" he gulped looking firmly into concerned blue eyes " i didn't really think about how different we were" 

"fuck seriously asshole" Mickey practically shot up in a sitting position to lean against the wall " are you fucking kidding me? Your gunna break shit off with me now. Now that you talked me into this and I am totally fucking falling for you." he spit out shocked when Ian sat up to crash their lips together. 

" i'm not breaking shit off Mick" Ian breathed out when they finally peeled their lips apart " I just I wanna know your life. I don't get it. I thought I did but I didn't and I want to know. OK?' 

So they lied back down together in the bed arms wrapped around one another tightly while Ian listened to Mickey talk for hours about his abusive dad and child hood trauma. He explained how him and Iggy had learned from an early age that drugs were the easiest way to make some cash in their neighborhood. Their dad went to jail for molesting their sister along with some other assault charges on top of that living them to fend for themselves as young teens. Ian took it all in admiring how strong, loyal and determined his boyfriend must be to live through all of that and still be the good kind, hard working person he is. 

When he finally stopped talking Mickey bit on his lower lip eyeing his boyfriend nervously, " if knowing all this makes you wanna bail or whatever, I get it" He said quietly taking in Ian's soft freckled face, curious about what the redhead was thinking. 

"i'm falling for you, too" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mickey had to drive Ian straight to school Monday morning. They had gotten so wrapped up in one another the redhead didn't even make it home that weekend but his boyfriend was sure to make him text his mom so she wouldn't worry. 

 

When school ended he found himself zombie walking his way home head filled with visions of Mickey. He barely noticed Franks car in the drive way. The older man worked away so often it was strange for him to be spending so much time at home. 

"" Rosa? !" he hollared into the large house for the cook " did you make any kind of sna--" he was cut off mid sentence jumping when a hand touched his shoulder . 

" she made cookies son, there on top of the oven" Frank stated plainly motioning to the chocolate chip cookies wrapped nicely and placed on the stove top. " I take it we didn't see you all weekend because you were with your mechanic friend?

"boyfriend" he corrected biting into a still warm cookie " hes my boyfriend and hes not going anywhere" 

Frank grimaced a tad clearly unhappy with the latest development but he chose to turn his attention elsewhere. " and what about Harvard? They wont wait forever you need to make a choice " 

"I was thinking about deferring a year.. How does that sound? BIg Ol' gap year.. Sound good Frank?" 

Without any notice at all Frank was on him pressing him harshly against the fridge straining his forearm so hard against Ian's neck he could barely breath, purple bruising had already started to form around his collar bone as he tried desperately to get out of his fathers grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I can really end a chapter lol. Or I severely suck at it lol. hahaha


	18. because, fuck him that's why

Just as Ian felt himself starting to pass out he heard a loud thud causing Frank to loosen his grip thus allowing him to breath out harshly gasping for air. his father stuttered backwards shaking his head eyes blinking as he leaned onto the breakfast bar behind him for balance. 

" Frank Gallagher you stay away from my son" Monica yelled out in a panic umbrella still waving in the air barely missing her husbands face. " Ian are you ok?" His mother asked gently pressing forward to close the gap between them as the redhead found his bearings. 

" You tried to choke me " it was barely a whisper, his eyes were wide in disbelief as he waited for his father to try and explain himself. " you could have killed me " 

"no" Frank said defensively " I would never hurt you. You just .. you just " 

" Get out of my house" Monica said in a low deadly tone that had her husband walking backwards out the front door. " Ian? are you ok" She reached for his face shedding a tear when he flinched at her touch. 

 

" I have to get out here" he said, voice full of desperation and fear he kissed his mother lightly on the forehead whispering his thank you then ran to the garage as if his legs couldn't get him out of there fast enough. 

 

 

 

Sarah had made the walk to Iggy's from her house roughly ten blocks away at least a fifty times since they had started dating. Nothing in that neighborhood every shocked her, she had seen it all until the day she saw the brand new Mercedes parked roughly half a block from her boyfriends house. What kind of idiot parks a brand new Mercedes in the hood? She thought to herself letting out a loud sigh when she realized she knew exactly what kind of idiot would do that. Knocking loudly on the passenger door she saw the redhead jump before opening it up and allowing her in. 

" Ian. Wanna tell me---" she stopped herself when she noticed the large purple marks all over her friends neck " Ian what the fuck happened to you?" 

'I . I don't wanna. I don't wanna talk " he mumbled almost to himself clearly eyeing the Milkovich house, As the beautiful girl followed his gaze she began to understand. 

" Ian why don't you and I go for a drive? Are you ok to drive?" She asked gently tilting his head towards her to make sure he was mentally still with her, he nodded gently starting the car and pulling away from the red house. 

 

After a few short directions from Sarah they pulled into a large park roughly 20 minutes away from Mickey's house. They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Sarah cleared her throat and began to speak. 

" You know, not long after Ig and I got together I was walking to to see him and a couple guys jumped me." She said matter of factly not looking at her companion who was eyeing her carefully as she spoke. " they did. You know. what they did. " She paused to let out a breath, as if shaking away the memory " when they were done with me I hobbled over to Iggy's a complete mess. Do you know what he did when he saw me like that?" 

" i'm sorry that happened to you" it was a whisper " he Killed them?" Ian questioned. 

" no . he held me all night. took care of me " 

" really ?" he questioned with a sense of relief to his tone. " that's surprising. I mean I assumed that .. " 

" it wasn't until weeks later that I was brave enough to walk alone again. I noticed people some who had been there was i was attacked even, were moving on the other side of the street from me. I hadn't pressed charges. its not something you do in this neighborhood. I hadn't done anything but people were obviously afraid to go near me. " 

Ian looked at her, puzzled. 

" turns out while Iggy was taking care of me, Mickey was taking care of them. He pistol whipped them till they were unrecognizable. And laid on some sort of threats. I donno. I don't actually think he knows that I know anything about it. He never said a word to me. I haven't even thanked him." said finished with a regretful frown. 

" wow" Ian breathed out clearly unsure of what his next move was. 

Sarah turned her body to face the man gentle eyes taking in the marks on him very carefully. " look I don't know who did this to you. But I know you drove down here to lean on your boyfriend but you hesitated to go in his house because you weren't sure if he would go and kill someone, am I right?" he nodded the affirmative " Ok. I get it. I do. and your not wrong Mick's gunna want heads to roll and you don't want him in trouble? still right?" he nods again " so why don't we do this? I call iggy and we talk to Mick and calm him down before he sees this " she points to his neck before pulling out her phone and motioning for him to drive back where they came from. 

 

 

Sarah and Iggy had been in the house roughly 25 minutes before he saw Mickey walking towards the car from his review mirror. When he sat in the passenger side the brunette looked straight ahead fastening his seat belt almost robotic. 

" I can't go home Mick. I don't know where to go." 

"up to you " he said quietly only looking over at his hurt boyfriend for a quick second. " anywhere you want" 

 

Ian decided to make use of Frank Gallaghers credit card number getting them a hotel room at the W because fuck him, that's why. As he checked them in Mickey stood silently gnawing on his bottom lip obviously anxious and full of questions. 

The second the door opened Mickey grabbed Ian pulling him in for a strong embrace. " your dad?" He questioned taking the marks in carefully getting more and more angry the longer he looked. " ian? Did your dad do this to you?" 

"yes" 

"fucker" he growled taking notice of the way his boyfriend jumped when he did. He calmed himself down motioning for the redhead to join him on the bed. " I'm sorry. Ig and Sarah told me to keep my cool. I'm trying OK? What do you need me to do?" 

 

ian streched himself out on the large bed, shaking his shoes onto the floor removing his shirt while getting under the covers " hold me " he asked quietly moving the covers over so Mickey could slide in next to him. 

"always" He got comfortable nestling his body into the taller mans relishing how warm and strong his arms were around him. " but if you want me to kill that fucker, you just say the word" 

Ian smiled at the offer, almost considering it. As they lie in bed he explained what had happened. 

" Your dad is such an asshole, all this because you're taking a gap year" Mickey grumbled shaking his head. 

"no. All this because I was fucking with him" Ian stated plainly " I accepted Harvard last week. I'm going in the fall. I just didn't want to give that prick the satisfaction of knowing"


	19. skype and face-time and phone sex the fuck out of you

Mickey woke up when a shock of cold dripped over his nipple followed by a sharp bite, causing him to dreamily moan out in pleasure. " fuck" His eyes fluttered open to spy Ian kissing up to his neck leaving a trail of cold wet water in his wake. The feeling of the ice cube on his sensitive neck had goosebumps dancing all over his body. 

" hey you. You're feeling better" he crooned pulling the other man in for a kiss letting the tiny pieces left of the frozen water pass over their tongues. 

Ian snaked his hands down his boyfriends body as they made out, rubbing his clothed cock from below his boxer briefs grinning into the kiss when Mickey gasped at his touch. " mmmmm yeah I woke up thirsty" he moaned out loving the way Mickey was arching his back with each long stroke of his shaft. " then I saw you in this big hotel bed and got really thirsty" he wagged his eyebrows flirtatiously before making quick work of removing his boyfriends boxers. He dipped his head down to lap at the beads of precum accumulating on the head of Mickey's cock relishing the taste of his release before opening his throat to take him all in. As he bobbed and sucked with fever Mickey was coming undone in the most beautiful way grasping at the sheets vocalizing a symphony of profanities into the room , music to Ian's ears. Finally he let the dick from fall his mouth with a cocky grin placing one sharp bite to his thigh before grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers. 

"IIIIIIIIAN" Mickey moaned as a long finger traced his tight rim before gingerly pressing in, stretching his walls as Ian moved his body up to suck on his jugular " Ian fuck , get in me" the demand had the redhead stifling a soft laugh.  
" Patience Mick" 

"fuck patience, get the fuck in me" he began bucking his hips as one finger quickly became three making him yelp at the intrusion for only a second before moaning deeply begging for his boyfriends cock. " I'm good I'm ready" the brunette panted, smiling in-spite of himself when the long digits were removed and Ian began slicking himself up. 

As Ian inched himself in he lowered his body so they were face to face, Mickey's eyes firmly shut as he adjusted to being filled up. " Mickey look at me" Ian whispered gently, kissing at his jaw before long lashed fluttered open to reveal gorgeous blown out blue eyes. " look at me , please . I wanna know I make you feel good. Does it feel good? " he asked breathlessly as he pushed in deeper angling his hips so he was pressing on that sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Mickey's entire body to shudder with pleasure. 

"yeah, feels so good. Soooo good Ian " He dug dull finger nails into his lovers shoulders blades, lolling his head back unable to maintain eye contact as he felt his balls get tight, " I'm gunna... fuck I can't last " he said before cumming between them completely untouched. 

ian peppered his face and neck with kisses as he rode through his own orgasm body spamming involuntarily through the after shocks. As they peeled apart both men stared at the ceiling grasping for air. 

"jesus" they both said clasping hands at their sides waiting for sleep to take them. 

 

 

It wasn't until room-service breakfast (yes charged to Franks credit card), that Mickey dared to bring up what he was afraid to bring up the night before. " so Harvard huh?" he began nonchalantly . 

"yep, its too bad its going to make my dad so fucking happy but you don't turn down Harvard " Ian said easily chewing on a piece of bacon until he took notice of the nervous look on his boyfriends face " whats wrong? "

Mickey visibly steeling himself and cleared his throat before replying " well ummm I mean Harvard isn't exactly around the corner Ian. So when you go is that it? For us ?": he gnawed roughly on his bottom lip taking notice of the time. " shit I have to get to Jay's. I work until 8. Can I see you after that? " 

"yeah. I will message you. I might be here still I haven't decided." Ian replied only vaguely aware of anything being said after the suggestion that they would break up when he went to school. As Mickey left to go to work the hotel room suddenly became eerily silent, leaving Ian alone with his thoughts. So he did the only thing he could think of , he called Cora. 

 

 

Convincing his best friend to skip school and spend the day at the hotel wasn't exactly hard. After securing the room for another three days, checking in with his mom who assured his father wouldn't be calling the card in he sat and waited for his petite friend to come and cheer him up. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, he was so concerned with his dad and all that other shit it never occurred to him that Harvard would mean the end of him and Mickey. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. 

 

"Ian, how could your dad do that to you?" Cora gasped when seeing her friends bruised up neck. " I knew he was an asshole but not an abusive one. Jesus." 

Ian shook his head and waved off her concern while motioning for her to join him on the bed. " fuck frank. I don't give a shit about him. Look you knew I accepted harvard and you know I'm in love with Mickey right??"

"right" she shrugged easily taking a bite out of a bagel left over from morning room service. 

" so ........ how is that gunna work? " 

"what?"

"me and Mickey like what is it? 15hrs apart? roughly" He asked his voice becoming panicked. " how could you not point this shit out you're supposed to be my best friend" 

Cora straightened her back tall, swallowed the bagel down so she could eye him very carefully. " Ian. You don't turn down Harvard to piss off your dad, and you don't turn down Harvard for a guy. " 

"hes not just a guy" 

" I know, let me finish" she began waving a finger in the air to get her point across " the right guy, will wait. he will skype and face-time and phone sex the fuck out of you until you can be together again, but he wont ever tell you to turn down an ivy league school for him and he wont make you choose. So If Mickey's the guy than that's what you do" She stated with a firm purpose to her tone. " now is there a pool in this place or what?" 

 

Ian let her words sink in all afternoon long. Deciding she was right if Mickey was in fact the guy for him. They would make it work. He just needed to tell Mickey that.


	20. horny as a mother fucker

4 months later.

Looking at the piece of paper had Mickey wearing a smile that his stoic self would normally try to keep at bay but he just couldn't do it. He was proud of himself, which was a feeling the brunette just wasn't used to. Unsure of how to contain the emotions threatening to take over he grasped onto the older gentleman who emitted a sound of surprised at the affection returning the hug in kind. 

" Mick you've worked hard. You earned this. You're the best mechanic I got in here. " Jay said assuredly " all this paper does is make it official and maybe guarantee you a big ass raise, hows that sound?" 

"Sounds amazing" Mickey replied keeping his eyes firmly on his certification as he began to put on his work overalls the old man eyeing him suspiciously. 

" What are you doing? You don't work today. Go celebrate " 

":nah I still gotta figure out whats happening to that old ford over there, guys coming back in two days man." 

" I'll look at it. You've practically lived here for the last month and a half Mick. While I appreciated the dedication you gotta have a life " With that Jay basically pushed his best employee out the door into the fall air. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The only note under his perfect grade was a "not bad Gallagher", Ian could live with that. He assumed the T.A. had graded his paper as the professor was much more open with praise than the student ad visor was. It would seem the T.A wasn't enjoying grading Ian's perfect papers all that much. The idea of making the short smug older student some what jealous had ian smirking as he packed his stuff up ready to sprint his way back to his room. 

The Harvard grounds were gorgeous in the fall, the trees starting to turn brilliant shades of orange and red. All the female students seemingly getting the same memo about leggings uggs and bulky sweaters being the school uniform for mid October. Ian's roommate was dating a girl who got that memo, leaving her large array of chunky sweaters and ugly brown boots all over their suite. Luckily her roommates were out of town for a week meaning Ian got his room all to himself while Luke stayed at her place, probably suffocating under all that sweater fabric, Ian mused to himself. He like Luke, he even liked Lorelai fashion choices aside but he liked an empty room even more. Especially when he was expecting a certain mechanic to call. 

 

Barreling into his room at the speed of light Ian practically through himself onto his bed as he opened his laptop to skype. 

 

" your early" he beamed to his waiting boyfriend behind the screen. 

" jay sent me home, told me I work too much" 

" you do. So let me see it! Come on whip it out!" 

" My cock already? Gallagher you at least have to buy me dinner first" Mickey waved his eyebrows flirtatiously the way he knew drove his boyfriend crazy even from miles away. 

" HA! Since when? I don't mean that and you know it, we'll get to your cock later. She me the papers Mr. Mechanic I wanna see em'" Ian smiled a big goofy freckled smile at flash of paper on the screen. " i am so proud of you Mickey Milkovich!" 

" Says the man at Harvard right now. Seriously?" Mickey rolled his eyes as Ian stuck out his tongue at him playfully " Where's Luke?" 

"Lor's? Where's Iggy?" 

"Sarah's. Think hes still pissy since I stopped selling but he'll get over it when he sees the raise Jay just gave me" He replied nonchalantly removing his shirt as he did causing Ian to gulp involuntarily. " so we're all alone huh? Think you might wanna lose that shirt of yours so I can see those abs of mine?" 

" yours huh? What if I gained the freshmen 15? you gunna drop me? " 

" like a bad habit. Now take the fucking shirt off. I;m horny as a mother fucker" he watched eyes wide as Ian slowly unbuttoned his shirt sure to drag his fingertips down his rock hard abs when he went to undo his belt and jean button too. "fuck I miss you" 

As ian shimmied out of his jeans he noticed his boyfriend was mindlessly stroking himself through his boxer briefs on the other side of the laptop. 

"I miss you too. I will be home for Thanksgiving, just over a month" Ian paused to pull his dick out loving the stuttered sigh Mickey released at the sight of it. " now tell me what you want to do to me..." 

 

After joint orgasms, they talked into the night sharing every detail of the day they spent apart As they did almost every night since Ian had gone to school. 

 

 

ONE WEEK UNTIL THANKSGIVING BREAK 

 

The air is cold in Chicago in November but that doesn't stop the three mechanics from sharing stories on the picnic table outside at break time while they smoke. 

" I can't believe that dude with the Ford wont just trash that car Mick. How long have you been working on that thing?" Nevin asked taking a bit out his tuna sandwich. " before continuing. If I didn't know any better I would think he just likes coming to see you" 

"fuck off! Its not like that" Mickey protests before being cut off by voice from behind him. 

" better not be. pretty sure he's taken" Frank says pointedly as he approaches the brunette and his co workers carefully. " Mind if I have a word son?" He asks quietly eyeing the two other men before coming any closer. 

Mickey clears his throat and tosses his cigarette to the ground before replying " not to sure what the fuck we have to talk about" he says motioning the older Gallagher back where he came from waving his hand slightly for him to speak as they walk. 

 

" you heard Monica is divorcing me, I assume" mickey only nodded the affirmative " and Ian I haven't seen since before he went to school. The school I wanted him to go to" 

" it was his choice. He worked to get there, not you" Mickey asserted, clenching his fists in anger allowing thoughts of Ian's purple neck from months earlier to fill his head . " do you remember what you did to him?" 

" he wasn't perfect either Mi-" Frank began before Mickey lunged himself forward almost pressing their noses together. 

" Do you have any idea how close you are to the end of your life?" He growled, backing off when he noticed Jay from behind trying to calm him down with gentle waving hand gestures. He slowly backed away taking in deep breaths as he did " what do you want frank?" 

 

As the older man take a second to get his bearings he began again " look. I want to try and be a part of my sons life again and it seems you are a big part of that life. Your still together ?" once again Mickey only nodded " I have proposition for you" after settling into the drivers seat of his town car Frank passed Mickey a large envelope " I own businesses , lots of them. I invest that's what I do. I have an something you may be interested in. Its an olive branch if you will. Just consider it " 

 

Mickey took a look inside after making sure Frank Gallagher was long out of viewing range.


	21. Desserts going to have to wait

Mickey could think of a million other things he'd rather be doing than standing in middle of a fancy ass thanksgiving dinner party held in the Gallaghers large mansion but seeing his redhead from the across the room made him slightly less uncomfortable in the upper class crowd. When Mickey brokered the deal to go and pick Ian up from the airport the only request Monica made was that they both came straight from the airport to a gallagher thanksgiving dinner, chalk full of Ian's waiting friends and family. The ride to the house was filled with months worth of pent up sexual tension both men knew they wouldn't be relieving anytime soon, everytime Ian's hand moved onto Mickey's muscular thigh the touch set his entire body ablaze with want. 

The months apart had done nothing to extinguish the immense physical attraction they felt for one another, in fact it seemed to Mickey that somehow against all odds Ian was even hotter. His chest seemed broader his smile more seductiive and the light stubble growing along his chin gave him a rugged sex appeal he didnt quite have when he left for school months earlier. Mickey's dick twiched at the sight of him, getting fully hard the instant the hand reached for his thigh, Mickey reluctantly having to remove it so he could focus on driving then getting through this dinner without literally erupting with want. 

"fuck. You look so good tonight" Ian whispered hotly into his ear when he had taken smoke break outside not realizing his boyfriend had gotten away from the crowds of people asking about Harvard, to join him. "you smell good too" 

'fuck off " Mickey laughed lightly when the other man openly inhaled as he dipped his head down to bite lightly on the sensitive skin of his neck " fuck. You're killing me Gallagher" he breathed out craning his neck to give soft lips room to play. 

" You're killing me. " Ian moaned pressing Mickey harshly against the front of the house as he snaked his hands down his lovers body in order to rub his now hard dick through his jeans " I can't wait to get you back to your place I am going to do so many dirty things to you" 

"yeah ? Like what?" Mickey panted melting into his stroke of the redheads hands, living for every press of his tongue as he peppered soft kisses against his jaw line. 

" Well first I'm taking these fucking pants off" Ian started, the heat of the moment clearly getting away from him " then I'm going to take my mouth, kiss all down your body until I get low enough to take your entire cock down my thro----" 

" AHEM " the clearing of a womens throat had both men jumping from surprise Ian's face quickly turning a bright shade of crimson at the realization of who was behind them. 

"please god tell me that's not my mother " he muttered into Mickey's neck not daring to look behind him. 

 

" Dinner's ready boys" Monica said plainly before heading back towards the front door " Desserts going to have to wait " she teased laughing all the way to the front door. " 

 

Luckily for them Dinner went by quickly Lip spent most of the time talking about M.I.T , just loving to hear himself speak. Mickey couldn't help but think the apple hadn't fallen too far from the tree when it came to Lip and their father. He didn't much care for the older Gallagher brother but he did like the little one, Carl that kid was going places. Apparenlty he was in some sort of reform school for out of control kids. Mickey had a feeling he was running the joint, he reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. The absense of Frank didn't seem to bother anyone, least of all Mickey who was still waiting for the right time to bring up his little visit the other day to his boyfriend. 

 

" Ok You boys have fun" Monica said sweetly loading Mickey up with enough leftovers to bring home to Iggy and Sarah before handing him a box of condoms and pecking him on the cheek. " your always welcome here if you need anything even when Ian's at school you got that?" 

Mickey nodded his understanding before ushering an anxious Ian into this car and racing them home, ready to dive into one another the second the door to his house slammed open. 

 

They didn't even make it to the bedroom before beginning to unbotton eachothers shirts and shaking off their shoes only peeling apart when they heard the front door open. 

"you've gotta be fucking kidding me " Mickey muttered reluctantly backing away from the make out session to sit next to his boyfriend on the couch, as Iggy and Sarah made their way inside. 

" IIIIIAN You're home! I didn't know you were back today" the pretty girl beamed plopping herself almost directly inbetween the two men before continueing " Tell me ALLLLLL about Harvard is it gorgeous? Is everyone there smart? Are you the smartest? " She rambled. 

Mickey let out a deep exhale sending his brother a death glare to kill all death glares " iggy control you woman" 

"yeah this time I will" he replied to his brother knowingly " Sarah!" the outburst had her head turning to her boyfriend in spurpise " they are trying fuck, hun" Suddenly her face got bright red as she got up slowly backing her way towards Iggy's room. 

"right. Of course you are. SORRY! Nice to see you Ian. uh... HAVE FUN" she stammered out, Iggy pulling her by the elbow into his room. 

 

" Why don't we go to my room:" Mickey offered grinning when Ian beat him onto the bed. 

 

 

Alone at last suddenly the urgency of earlier moment seemed to melt away. Ian found himself very slowly removing his lover's clothing kissing every inch of sweaty salty skin as it was reavealed to him. From his place ontop of Mickey he ghosted his hands over tight muscles loving the look of the goosepumps left in his wake with every passing touch. " I love touching you" he said softly, before dipping his head down to catch pouty lips with his own. " I love kissing you" he added as he peeled his mouth away. 

" Ian" Mickey breathed out looking deeply into green eyes . 

"yeah" 

" I know its been assumed and we say a lot of things that mean it.. but.. " he stammered out causing his boyfriend to furrow his brow in confusion, " look I just want to say it. now. " Mickey bit his bottom lip nervously before steeling himself to say out loud what he had known he felt for a very long time now " I love you" 

 

Ian let out a soft sigh of relief at the admission. " i know. I love you too" . 

 

Both men thought what came next would be hurried and hard after months of build up but it wasn't at all the emotions filling the room making the air seem thicker, their movements heavy , needy and purposeful. By the time Ian had Mickey prepped their were obvious tears in his eyes from the intensity of the moment, when they connected it was as if the world stood on its axis. With each deep thrust and long look into blown eyes they fell more and more in love with one another. " I missed you so much" Ian practically whimpered into Mickey's mouth as he came only having to jerk the head of Mickey's cock for a few seconds before he was shuddering out his own release a brief moment later. 

 

It was mid morning, sometime after the third time they had had sex since entering Mickey's room that the brunette decided it was time to share his Frank Gallagher news. Ian was about as happy as he was going to be and he didn't want to ruin that but he couldn't keep it from him forever. 

 

" There's something I got to tell you" Mickey started pulling a cigarette into his pouty lips as he sat against the head board of his bed, Ian next to him thumbing mindlessly through his phone. 

" ok" 

" Your dad came to see me last week" Ian head shot up in interest " he bought a garage. It needs a head mechanic. He offered me the job. " 

" No fucking way . I don't know what the fuck his angle is but, no fucking way. I hope you told him to go to hell" 

" I didn't" 

The admission had Ian confused. " what why?" 

 

" its in Boston, Ian." mickey said plainly searching his boyfriends face " the garage is in Boston, roughly 30 minutes away from your school"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Franks offer?


	22. Whats the angle Frank?

"Mickey tell me you aren't considering it " Ian breathed out searching his boyfriends face carefully watching as the brunette rubbed his forehead with a sweaty hand. 

 

" how can I not consider it, Ian?" He turned to face the man he loved kissing him gently rubbing his hand down his bicep before continuing " it would mean I could kiss you, hold you , fuck you, any time I wanted. How the fuck do I not consider it? " Mickey asked honestly. " I mean.. Its you. " 

 

" I know.. its just its fucking Frank" Mickey only nodded knowingly " I fucking hate him. Hes doing this to fuck with us. He knows we'd do anything to be together and hes trying to fuck with us " 

" I have to let know by next week. I know it would be fucking stupid to go into business with your dad, but..." he reached a pale hand to caress a freckled face, loving the way Ian melted into the touch so easily " but I love you and I miss you and I can't think of any other way I could afford to be there. So you gotta tell me what to do here" 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

 

As Monica poured herself a stiff drink she could hear fumbling upstairs surprised to find anyone else home she made her way to Ian's room watching him have some sort of argument with his suitcase kicking it nearly across the room before she made her presence known. 

 

" Luggage giving you grief kid?" She teased placing the black suit case on the bed, zipping it with ease. Ian took notice of her perfectly pressed white suit before replying. 

" You look nice" 

" met with the divorce attorney. Your dad is a piece of work you know that? Trying to deny me proper alimony, trying to take the house and everything else I kept together for the last 25yrs, fucker" Ian shook his head boy Frank Gallagher was really on a roll. " I thought you'd be with Mickey, seem to remember you couldn't keep your hands off each other last night" 

 

" Ok. First off forget you heard that " He blushed profusely remember what his mother had walked in on the previous night " Second he had to stop by work so I figured I would get shit sorted and packed so we could enjoy our last couple days together before I go and... " he stopped short of telling her about the awkward place his father had put them in. 

" and? Everything ok?" 

Fuck it, Ian thought he needed a sounding board and his mother had always proved herself to be a good one. Plus she was already pretty pissed at Frank so why not?

 

" Dad offered Mickey a job." He began taking in his mother obvious look of concern before explaining " he bought some garage in Boston that needs a head mechanic. He offered it to Mickey and hes considering it. " 

Monica took a swig of that drink she had poured letting out a long suffering sigh after she drank it all down. " Yeah? And what does he want in return? Because I've known your dad a long time Ian, Frank Gallagher doesn't do anything unless it benefits frank gallagher" 

" I know. Its just.... " his head hung low, face becoming sullen " I miss him mom and there is no other way he could afford to come and I wont drop out of school and dad fucking knows this and hes fucking with us" 

 

Holding her son as he cried quietly on her should Monica wish nothing but harm to the man she once loved. Fucking Frank. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

" Is he in ?" Monica asked pointedly as she approached Frank's secretary's desk, narrowly missing it as she walked right by not waiting for an answer. 

" you evil under handed son of a bitch" She roared slamming the door behind her as Frank stayed seated in his desk, hanging up his phone as she came closer to him. 

" Oh please tell me what I've done now Monica" He taunted clicking his tongue in annoyance. 

" The job for Mickey, what the fuck are you doing Frank?" She asked exasperated at the sight of his smug face. 

" What? That's a good thing that kid is never getting a job like that on his own. You know that. It gets them together. I did a good fucking thing Mon" 

" mmmmhmmmm at what cost? Whats your angle Frank?" 

"look, you know as well as I do that Ian doesn't belong with some mechanic ok? A Gallagher with a mechanic, no fucking way, its bad enough the blemish this divorce is putting on my reputation. " he scoffed " But if this little southside trash is what he wants right now, I am giving it to him" he said plainly. " I need back in his good graces, Mickey gets me there and weather you want to admit it or not you need me there. You aren't strong enough to lead him in the right direction, you like to play best friend while I actually do the parenting. He went to Harvard because of Me. He will find the right person because of me. I just need him to trust me again, simple as that. So tell the kid to take they job they'll fissile out after I show him all the more suitable men that are out there." 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lying in bed wrapped up in Mickey's strong arms only a few hours before they had to leave for the air port Ian couldn't help but imagine how great it would be to wake up like that every day. To have Mickey so close to him again, to be able to kiss him, taste him be near him every day. Mickey was right, how could they not consider it. NO matter the catch that may be involved how could they turn that kind of offer down? He cleared his throat preparing to tell his boyfriend to accept just as he saw a text from his mother telling him not to. His heart sank, he knew must have spoken to Frank and gotten to the heart of the offer so if she was saying no, it was for good reason. 

" don't take the job. But tell me you'll for me, ok? Tell me you will keep doing long distance, that it isn't too much and we can make it work" he said desperate with emotion as he looked deep into Mickey's eyes . 

" course I will. I've been doing it for months and I don't intend to stop. You don't want me to get sucked into your dads shit, I get it. " he assured him before kissing his nose sweetly and pulling him in closer. 

 

Saying goodbye again was just as painful as it had been the first time but they were going to make it work. They had to.


	23. the best employee you have ever seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but I wanted to tie this up, next will be epilogue.

" This was your last exam right?. You going home to see your guy for winter break?" Luke asked as they walked out of business management 101, ready for a much needed vacation from studying and classes for the next few weeks. 

"yeah got a flight out in exactly 48 hours. You going to Lor's or home with the family?" the two men chatted easily on the way out into the cold, Ian stopping harshly before stepping out. He had forgotten to bundle up for the weather in his rush to get to his test in time. fuck it looked cold. 

" Man wanna do the chivalrous thing and offer me your jacket to keep warm" he teased his roommate as they walked towards the parking lot used as a short cut to the dorms. 

"nah" Luke retorted plainly with a mischievous grin " I think he can though" he nodded his head towards a certain sexy brunette who was leaning against a black Lexus. 

" Mickey" Luke greeted " nice to see you without outside of a laptop screen. 

" luke" he shook his hand warmly "thanks for not being gay" Mickey joked before fully taking in Ian's shocked face. 

Luke waved his goodbye leaving the two men to stand in silence. 

" what are you doing here? " Ian asked after pulling his boyfriend in for a strong hug that lifted the shorter man off the ground. " I don't understand, my flights in two days. Why would you spend the money?" He asked getting into the passenger side of the warm car. 

" I didn't. Wasn't my idea at all. Your mom is here she flew me down said she wanted to give you your Christmas present early. We need to go meet her for lunch now actually" Mickey replied with a shrug before locking in the cars GPS to the restaurant Monica had told him to meet her at. " I think she's just celebrating the divorce being final, spoiling her kids and shit. " He smiled when Ian's hand gripped onto his thigh. " hey, none of that . Don't wanna crash a rental" He chided with no malice at all smiling when the hand didn't move an inch. 

 

They spotted Monica in a booth by the window of a 50's style diner, Ian gave her long warm hug before sitting down. 

" were you surprised sweetheart?" she beamed before the waitress came and brought them all coffees and fries that Monica had ordered for the table. 

" yeah. but a little confused why do this now I'm on my way home for Christmas in couple days?" he asked puzzled " wait. Are you sending the two of us away for Christmas is that my gift"  
" NO! you are coming home for Christmas Ian Gallagher, I just wanted to give you your present" she stated plainly eating a fry. 

"flying Mick in for 2 nights? Well, thanks I guess. That's nice " he began, both men shocked when the woman across from them began to laugh " whats so funny Mom?"

" Mickey isn't your gift genius. That is " she tapped on the window next to her, causing both men to turn their heads to see a sign across the street that said "MAX"S GARAGE- under new management" 

" Wait" Mickey began slowly, " that's the place your dad owns" he said to Ian. 

"nope" Monica interjected with a smile. " that's the place I own." 

Ian and Mickey looked at each other then Monica trying to piece together what the crazy woman was talking about. " Mom what do you mean, the place you own?" 

" I let his divorce attorney take me to the wall. I gave up almost everything all the vacation homes, the cars, and about half the alimony he should actually be paying me, along with agreeing that I tell everyone the divorce was my doing to you know keep his good frank Gallagher is a saint, reputation. The only thing I asked for was that garage to be solely mine and mine alone. And for the house to be yours and your siblings to do with what you want after Carl and Debbie graduate." 

" Wait" Mickey began his train of thought leaving him quickly because he was too stunned to form a coherent thought . " I have to go have a smoke " he excused himself quietly obviously trying to come to terms with everything she just said. 

"mom " Ian breathed, reaching across the table to hold her hand " why would you do that for us. You gave up everything. We've not been together a year. " 

She took a long thoughtful moment before replying. " I divorced your father only partially because of what he did to you. Yes it was awful and I probably would have just for that but I didn't, not just for that reason. I never looked at your father the way you look at Mickey. I don't think my face ever lit up when I talked about him the way yours did that very first time you mentioned Mickey to me, remember? Hun You knew after that very first weekend with him that he was your forever. I know you did. I could see it all over your face" 

Ian smiled shyly, he knew she was right. 

'I've never had that and i wasn't going to let your jack ass of a father take it from you" She asserted. " I don't need his money. I went to school too. I can work. I have everything I need. And now so do you" She motioned to Mickey who was returning to them with a huge smile on his face. He pulled her out of the booth into a huge warm hug . 

" Thank you! I will be the best employee you have ever seen" 

" I know you will Mick. I trust you with my boy, I trust with my business"


	24. Epilogue

Ian pulled Mickey in for a soft kiss as they made their way into the large house thankful for central air in the middle of the a Chicago heat wave. 

" MOM! You home?" He yelled into the large space listening for any sound of his mother , thankful when he heard footsteps come padding down the spiral staircase. Monica was as beautiful as ever in a nice black cocktail dress her long blond hair swept to the side in a sparkling barrette. 

" Ian ! Mickey! What are my favorite boys doing back in Chicago?" She brought them both in for a tight squeeze pecking their cheeks as she lead them into the living room. 

" We couldn't spend all summer in Boston, Monica. Had to come for a visit before brainiac here starts his second year " Mickey replied elbowing Ian gently as they sat on the couch " The shops in good hands for a few days. Iggy and a couple of the other guys have it all under control. They are even taking Carl under their wings putting him to work, showing him the ropes. He's a natural you know. Seems to love it too, when he graduates we for sure have a job waiting for him." 

" Good" Monica smiled proudly " he really wanted to go and check it out. His father didn't a approve of course but you know, fucking frank" she laughed lightly while sliding her feet into a pair of slinky black stilettos. 

" you look nice mom. Did you want to go to dinner with us, We thought we'd take you out on the town" Ian stated looking his mothers fancy attire over somewhat suspiciously. 

" I would love to Ian baby but I can't tonight. I have a date." She beamed as Ian's eyes went wide and moth gaped open " What? I can date, I am not that old" 

"ummmm " 

" Of course you can Monica ." Mickey offered politely jabbing his boyfriend in the ribs as to get him out of his shocked state. 

" ummm yeah mom , course you can" he stuttered out clearly uncomfortable with the situation but trying to be mature about it. 

 

After a few minutes of chatter about Monica's date, Cameron an investment banker recently divorced , no kids, Ian excused himself suddenly as if he had just remembered something he needed to grab. 

 

When Cameron knocked at the door the redhead was sure to answer it giving his moms date his best " hurt her and your dead meat, glare" before his mother gently pulled her dates elbow to lead the way to the car. 

"have fun mom!" ian called out to her, before looking at the banker one more time " oh and Cameron ?" He called out tossing a small box in the air " use these" . 

His mothers face turned bright red when she saw the small box of condoms in her dates hand. Pay back, she laughed to herself. She was going to kill that kid. 

 

 

And then there was silence. 

"Mick?" Ian called out into the empty first floor, before wondering upstairs " Mickey!" he yelled out again, finally finding his boyfriend in his old room. He was spread out on his bed patting the empty space next to him for Ian to come and join him, which he happily did. 

" You know. This room really is bigger then my old house. Its bigger then the apartment Sarah and iggy have in Boston. Its ridiculous up in here. Why would you ever leave this fuckin place and drag your ass down to the southside to hang out in my old pig sty, huh Gallagher?" He asked kissing his boyfriend forehead lovingly while they cuddled closely together. 

" because you were there." He replied simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am going to take a little hiatus from writing. I started my first fic July 7th of this year and have completed 7 as of now. I think I need a break lol. 
> 
> I hope this was fun, thats all I want my stories to be, fun. I don't take myself too seriously and I write them for fun. So thats my only hope . 
> 
>  
> 
> As of right now I am fresh out of ideas. I hope to be back writing at some point but I won't guarantee it. Lol. So, I hope it's been fun!


End file.
